El lado mas oscuro, pero el mas calido
by Dark Mare Dragon
Summary: Despues de la OdF, Harry descubre la verdad sobre las mentiras de Dumbledore, y con ayuda planea vengarse tando de Dumbledore como de Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**El lado mas oscuro, pero a la vez el mas calido**

En una habitación del numero 4 de Privet Drive, se hallaba un joven de 15 años, a punto de cumplir los 16, retorciéndose y murmurando entre sueño, victima de alguna terrible y oscura pesadilla.

Este joven era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el mago que con un año de edad había vencido al más poderoso mago oscuro de su época, Lord Voldemort, dejándolo como menos que un parasito pero perdiendo a sus padres en el proceso siendo obligado a vivir con sus infames tíos. Hace ya dos años Voldemort recupero su cuerpo y hace ya unos meses su padrino, Sirius Black, murió en manos de su propia prima, Bellatrix Lestrange. Este era el hecho que provocaba las pesadillas en el sueño del joven.

De pronto, Harry se levanto, sobresaltado gritando el nombre de Sirius. Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño de la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus tíos. Al llegar, se vio al espejo con ojos llenos de decisión.

-Maldita serpiente, no permitiré que tu ni nadie se lleve de mi lado lo que es más importante para mí de nuevo- dijo y tras decir estas palabras al aire volvió a su habitación.

En cuanto entro a su cuarto se quedo helado, ya no había nada dentro, no estaba ni su cama, ni la ventana, ni el armario, ni nada. Solo la profunda oscuridad y una silueta de un hombre se podría decir edad avanzada. La silueta empezó a volverse mas clara hasta verse el cuerpo completo que a Harry le recordaba a los fantasmas del colegio, como si el hombre ante el lo fuera. Ese color fantasmal junto a la profunda oscuridad que los rodeaba le hubiera dado miedo a cualquiera, pero Harry no se fijo en eso, sino en la sonrisa calida que el hombre le mostraba. Se sintió atrapado por ella, como si le pudiera decir cualquier cosa a ese hombre, sin siquiera saber quien es.

-Valla, mi pequeño. Te tardaste demasiado en tomar la decisión que tomaste esta noche" dijo con voz alegre, como un niño feliz. Pero esto causo desconfianza en Harry.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Más bien, que eres?- Harry había tomado la varita antes de irse hacia el baño y la había sacado, amenazando al hombre, mientras lo analizaba. Era un hombre alto, con algunas arrugas en la cara y una barba blanca que no llegaba a ser tan larga como la de Dumbledore, pero debido al brillo fantasmal que emitía parecía más brillante que la de este. Los ojos parecían ser de un profundo color verde, muy parecidos a los de el, solo que los del hombre mostraban mas sabiduría, poder pero mas tristeza. Tenia el cabello largo blanco, que al igual que con la barba, el brillo espectral casi lo transformaba en plateado.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu abuelo, aunque que puedo decir, te pareces mucho a Lily, así que no es sorpresa.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Lily?- Harry no entendía nada, si bien era cierto que ese hombre le daba una sensación de calidez y familiaridad, no podía creer que aquel espíritu fuera su abuelo. Realmente, nunca se puso a pensar quienes serian sus abuelos.

-Pues claro, muchacho, tu abuelo, el padre de tu madre, de Lily Evans, aunque este no es su verdadero nombre, su verdadero nombre era Lily Balam y yo soy Hades Balam

Tras esa afirmación Harry quedo shockeado y vio fijamente a su "abuelo". Recordaba haber oído el nombre de Hades Balam en boca de Hermione en primer año, según ella lo habían estudiado en historia de la magia. Se trataba de uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de la historia, que fue vencido por Dumbledore años atrás, años después de vencer a Grindelwald y un poco antes de que la guerra contra Voldemort empezara. Según se acordaba, Hermione le había dicho que no se había encontrado nunca el cuerpo de Hades. También se acordaba que se decía que la magia de Hades era muy diferente a la de otros magos. No podía ser el pero…

-¿Valla, con que me conoces, eh? Aunque debe ser poco y solo la parte que cuenta Dumbledore y su ejército de "autómatas" de la luz. Bien mi pequeño, e de decirte que tu "querido" Dumbledore miente. Y creo que eso es algo que sabes pero aun no has aceptado, ya que si no hubiera, al menos un poco de odio, en tu corazón yo no estaría aquí. Te are una pregunta antes de seguir ¿Quieres seguir viviendo rodeado de mentiras y ser usado como peón, o liberarte de tus ataduras con Dumbledore y saber la verdad que te esconde ese anciano con complejo de Merlín?

Harry se puso a pensar y era cierto, su abuelo le había dicho mas que cualquiera de los otras personas que se hacían llamar cercanos a el. Y con la decisión en sus ojos dijo su respuesta.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, abuelo- El espíritu sonrío y la oscuridad alrededor de ellos se empezó a volver más pequeña hasta hacerlos desaparecer a los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valla, no pensé que les gustara, pensé que iba a ser muy mal la historia, quiero agradecerles y también decirle a Hell Cold que a mi también me encantan ese tipo de historias ^^**

**Capitulo 2**

Harry se sentía perdido, hace unos momentos se hallaba en una habitación llena de oscuridad frente al espíritu de su abuelo y ahora estaba en una habitación cinco veces más grande que la que tenía en Privet Drive.

La misma oscuridad seguía presente por lo que no sabía como era la habitación técnicamente. Tan distraído estaba que no noto como su abuelo abría la boca para decir algo.

-¿Sorprendido? Si, generalmente esta dimensión causa ese tipo de cosas. Antes que nada Harry debo pedirte que me prometas algo, no harás ninguna pregunta hasta que termine de contar, no me gusta ser interrumpido, como según se tampoco te gusta a ti- dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que Harry solo podía llamar "la sonrisa de mi abuelo". Harry asintió y Hades empezó a contar su historia- Bien, por donde empiezo, Mm...- puso una expresión pensativa- ¿Harry, tu cuando piensas en un mago oscuro piensas que es maligno, no es así?- Harry no sabia como responder, pues hasta ese entonces había pensado que así era pero había conocido a su abuelo el cual ante sus ojos no parecía nada maligno- Tomare eso como un si, pero te equivocas, un mago oscuro no es un mago maligno, un mago oscuro es un mago cuya especialización es la magia que el mundo a tachado como oscura, pero quiero que entiendas esto la magia no tiene color alguno, lo que hace el hechicero con la magia es lo que te hace maligno, no la magia, por ejemplo si usaras el incendio contra alguien lo quemarías vivo, matándolo con magia denominada blanca, pero que tal si usas un crucio para evitar que maten o violen a una niña pequeña o a cualquiera, usaste magia considerada oscura pero salvaste a alguien ¿eso te hace malo?

La sorpresa de Harry era gigantesca, nunca se lo había imaginado, en realidad desde siempre había pensado en la magia oscura como maligna, que equivocado estaba.

-Bien, ahora te contare lo que paso, en esos años, yo era un joven mago que lo que mas me importaba era mi familia y mi búsqueda de que la sociedad aceptara a los seres mágicos. Si no lo has notado, el "ministerio de la magia" solo toma a los magos como seres pensantes, consideran a los duendes casi enemigos y si les dejan el banco gringotts es porque un duende lo fundo, los centauros son considerados híbridos por muchas personas, como según se habrás podido ver- Harry no dijo nada pero a su mente vino la imagen de su "profesora" si se le puede llamar así, de DCAT insultando a los centauros- Consideran a los elfos domésticos esclavos, que valen menos que basura. Harto de esta situación, como un miembro del consejo mágico intente que los otros lo entendieran, pero como podrás ver nadie lo hizo… por una razón, y esa razón tiene una larga barba blanca, complejo de salvador y como nombre Albus Dumbledore. Me expulso del consejo gracias a sus artes de manipulador.

La imagen que tenia Harry de Dumbledore estaba yéndose por un hueco profundo y oscuro, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aquel mago que siempre profesaba la unidad había expulsado a su abuelo solo porque lo consideraba una amenaza.

-Después de ello, al saber que yo estaba contactándome con las distintas razas para formar una alianza de paz, me tacho de mago maligno y me uso como el enemigo publico número uno, haciendo falsas acusaciones de que mi alianza era un ejército para levantarme en contra del mundo mágico, hizo todo eso para que yo me rindiera pero eso es algo que no hice. El ministerio empezó a cazar a la alianza y el mismo Dumbledore tomo cartas en el asunto con su "legendaria" orden del Fénix, y antes de que digas nada quiero decirte que la Orden no es tan secreta como Dumbledore quiere hacer creer, no me digas, dijo que creo la Orden para combatir contra Voldemort, en realidad lo hizo en un principio para pelear contra Grindelwald, y la uso también contra mi. Al no haber elección use mi propia orden contra el.

-¿Tu propia orden, abuelo?

-Así es, toda persona que fuera parte de la Orden de Merlín primera clase debía formar su propia orden y yo fui uno hasta que se me fue arrebatada junto a mi lugar en el consejo. Como te decía, tome a mi orden, la orden del Grimorio, la cual estaba formado por magos con los mismo pensamientos que yo. Excluí a los miembros de la alianza, pidiendo que se ocultasen, ya que no quería meterlos en una guerra que era todo culpa mía. Y ellos lo hicieron. Tras largas y múltiples batallas, Dumbledore me enfrento y, si bien es cierto que me gano, lo hizo porque yo nunca quise matarlo a pesar de que tenía el poder para hacerlo. Realmente creo haber cometido un grave error al no matarlo, deje que muchos sufrieran ante su control, porque es así, mi pequeño, Dumbledore se hace el santo pero es un ser peor que Voldemort, controla todo desde las sombras para que al final el termine siendo el héroe.

Si Harry sentía que había odiado a Dumbledore el año pasado ahora sentía que si lo viera lo primero que haría es ir contra sus propios principios y lanzarle una maldición asesina.

-Calma pequeño, en algún momento te vengaras de Dumbledore, pero aun no estas listo. ¿Bien, donde me quede? Ah, si… bien, cuando Dumbledore estaba por dar el "golpe de gracia" asesinándome, mi esposa se lo arruino todo ya que se desapareció llevándome con ella. Nos ocultamos, y Dumbledore volvió a hacer de las suyas, mi orden se hallaba sin un líder, la alianza oculta, y el se proclamaba como héroe, afirmando que me había matado, realmente creo que el pensaba que yo tenia miedo y por eso me ocultaba, pero la verdadera razón eran mis graves heridas que lograron sanar apenas unos meses después. Nos trasladamos a Francia, donde nos quedamos hasta el nacimiento de nuestra hija, Lily, tras nacer ella volvimos a Inglaterra, al castillo Balam, pero Dumbledore se entero y como no podía permitir que nadie descubriera que yo seguía vivo ataco nuestro castillo, donde mato a tu abuela. Enfurecido, le pedí a un amigo mío que cuidara a Lily como a su propia hija.

La expresión que apareció en la cara de su abuelo era de una tristeza infinita pero se repuso y continúo.

-Ese amigo mío era un muggle de nombre Evans, le modifique la memoria para que nadie supiera que Lily era hija mía, porque a pesar de la confianza que le tenia cualquiera podría leer su mente. El y su esposa adoptaron a mi hija como su propia sangre y como ellos solo tenían una hija nadie nunca sospecho que Lily tuviera alguna relación conmigo. Tras ocultarla para que Dumbledore nunca la descubriera en caso de yo perder, fui a enfrentarlo. Lo hubiera matado en ese momento pero mis heridas a pesar de que hubieran sanado me quitaron la mayor parte de mi poder y Dumbledore aprovecho para matarme. Así es como termine en esta forma, atrapado en este lugar lleno de oscuridad sin que mi alma pudiera descansar en paz.

La cara de odio que tenia Harry no se podía describir, estaba seguro que si tuviera a Dumbledore en ese lugar no le tendría ni la más minima compasión. No le lanzaría ninguna maldición asesina, lo mataría con sus propias manos, lenta y dolorosamente. Al ver esto su abuelo lo abrazo, en un abrazo calido.

-Calma pequeño, no podes plantarte ante Dumbledore así como estas, eres fuerte pero el lo es mucho mas, yo estoy a qui para ayudarte, para que puedas cumplir tu venganza en nombre tuyo y de tu familia. Los 7 descendientes del pecado pronto se reunirán, contigo como su líder, mi pequeño retoño- Harry no entendió sus últimas palabras, pero no le importaban, se sentía seguro en los brazos de su abuelo y correspondió el abrazo.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, Dumbledore tenía una reunión con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y con los profesores.

-Albus, hay que transportar a Harry pronto, no sabemos que pueda ocurrirle dentro de esa cas- decía Remus preocupado, últimamente dudaba de la eficiencia de Dumbledore y realmente pensaba que si Harry se levantaba en su contra el lo apoyaría, claro esta que no lo decía en voz alta.

-Si, pero primero debemos empezar entrenar al joven Weasley, su hermana y la señorita Granger, como las personas mas cercanas a Harry deben ser entrenados para protegerlo- dijo el director aunque la verdadera razón era que quería mantener vigilado a Harry.

-Pero Albus, tu sabes mejor que nadie que al que hay que entrenar es a Harry, no a esos tres- protestaba Remus, desde hace unos meses que no le agradaba que se tomara en cuenta mas a Ron, Ginny y Hermione que a Harry, incluso Dumbledore quería meterlos en la Orden y ellos a Harry ni se lo habían dicho, que buenos amigos que eran, pensaba sarcásticamente Remus. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la profesora Trelawney que tenia los ojos totalmente blancos y la expresión que siempre llevaba cuando hacia una profecía.

-De sus ataduras el joven se liberara

Amigo fue pero ya no mas.

Las mentiras a su destino lo empujaron

Y una venganza de hace años el joven cumplirá

Aquellos que lo traicionaron pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir tendrán

El uno de los 7 descendientes del pecado será

Y los otros 6 a su mando se hallaran

Del Grimorio se liberaron

Para al séptimo de ellos servir

Separados son peligrosos

Juntos nacerá el infierno

Todo para aquellos que lo traicionado

Todos en esa sala estaban preocupados, no podían ni contra una amenaza y ya se les venia otra encima. El más preocupado de ellos era Dumbledore, que ya conocía el término de los 7 descendientes del pecado, pero se repetía mentalmente que eso era imposible, había matado a su líder hace años y según tenia entendido el no había tenido descendencia.

**Ahora, díganme que opinan, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si es la peor historia escrita, todo es recibido, eso me ayuda a mejorar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

El sol se coló por una ventana y los rayos del sol despertaron a la persona que se hallaba recostada sobre la cama de aquella habitación, más el joven no abrió los ojos. Harry no quería abrirlos, por temor a que el encuentro que había tenido con su abuelo no hubiera sido mas que un sueño, dulce y hermoso, pero igual un sueño. Pero ahí se dio cuenta de varios factores que no recordaba de su vida "normal". Primero, los rayos del sol despertándolo, segundo el suave contacto de las sabanas con su piel, que usualmente era áspero y molesto por lo viejas que estaban las sabanas que le daban sus tíos. Tras decidirse a abrir los ojos lo hizo y lo que encontró fue algo increíble.

Se hallaba en un cuarto cinco veces más grande que el que tenía en Privet Drive. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color dorado que al contacto con la luz parecía oro de verdad. El se hallaba recostado en una cama mucho más grande que la otra y mucho más blanda. En una de las paredes había una mini biblioteca, toda la pared llena de libros que por lo que Harry pudo ver eran de distintas ramas de la magia, parecía haber de todo un poco. La puerta parecía ser muy fina y tallada delicadamente con extrañas runas. Se impuso a si mismo pedirle a su abuelo que le enseñara el lenguaje de las runas, estaba seguro que le serviría.

Al pensar en su abuelo se pregunto que le habría pasado, ya que el mismo le había dicho que no se podía mover de la dimensión oscura. Cuando intento levantarse para buscar a alguien que le explicara donde se encontraba sus piernas no le respondían. De la cadera para arriba podía moverse libremente pero de la cadera para abajo… nada, podría decir incluso que ni siquiera las sentía. Mientras intentaba descubrir que le pasaba escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y vio quien entraba. Era una joven de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, buen cuerpo con ropa que lo marcaba mas. Harry no sabía como explicarlo pero estaba seguro que esa joven causaba deseos a quien la viera. Llevaba una sonrisa en la cara al ver lo que el joven intentaba. Se recostó en una pared cruzada de brazos mientras lo veía.

-Veo que te has levantado, nieto del maestro, o debería decir, famoso Harry Potter- dijo en un tono divertido con una sonrisa traviesa- Mejor ni lo intentes, el maestro Hades ordeno mantenerte en cama hasta que recuperases tus fuerzas perdidas en la dimensión de la oscuridad, generalmente la primera vez que uno entra ahí pierde la mayor parte de su energía- Harry escucho sus palabras sin hacerle caso, intentando que sus piernas le respondieran- Ah si, te tuve que sedar las piernas para que no desobedecieras las ordenes del maestro.- Ante esto por fin Harry abrió la boca.

-¿Quién eres?

-Camille Walcnevar, pertenezco a la Orden del Grimorio, cuya base es el lugar en el que te encuentras- dijo Camille tranquilamente. Alguien toco la puerta y debido a la imposibilidad de Harry para abrir Camille fue ella misma y tomo la bandeja que el otro hombre tras la puerta traía- Aquí tienes algo para comer- dijo mientras le deja la bandeja a un lado. Se sentó en una silla que había por ahí mientras veía a Harry comer.

-¿Que miras tanto?- dijo Harry extrañado de que lo viera así.

-Fácil, el maestro ordeno que te respondiera cualquier pregunta que hicieras, sabiendo que odias las mentiras y no te quiere ocultar nada.

-Mmm- Harry empezó a pensar pero noto que tenía un anillo de oro con una piedra totalmente negra en la mano derecha.- ¡¿De donde saque este anillo?- dijo, casi gritando, al aire, olvidándose de Camille por un momento.

-Es el anillo que te dio tu abuelo, no lo recuerdas- dijo Camille, con ese tono tranquilo que empezaba a enfadar a Harry, casi había gritado y ella seguía tranquila. Dejo de lado ese tema, intentando recordar.

Flash Back

_-…en nombre tuyo y de tu familia. Los 7 descendientes del pecado pronto se reunirán, contigo como su líder, mi pequeño retoño- Harry no entendió sus últimas palabras, pero no le importaban, se sentía seguro en los brazos de su abuelo y correspondió el abrazo._

_Tras el abrazo terminar su abuelo hizo aparecer un anillo directamente en uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de Harry._

_-Este anillo te permitirá entrar en esta dimensión cuando quieras y a través del anillo también podrás comunicarte conmigo de manera menta. Pero por ahora duerme mi muchacho, hay mucho que hacer y por desgracia tu tarea no será fácil, Dumbledore, el ministerio y Voldemort no te harán las cosas fáciles por eso debes ser fuerte el mas fuerte de todos, mas fuerte que el tonto de Dumbledore, mas que Voldemort, cuando termines tendrás mas aliados que el propio ministerio, pero por ahora duerme- Tras esto Harry perdió el conocimiento. _

Fin del Flash Back

Tras tener ese recuerdo se dirigió a Camille

-¿Que son los 7 descendientes del pecado?- dijo Harry con un tono frío que al mismo sorprendió tras salir de su boca. Camille solo sonrío antes de responder.

Mientras tanto, en Grimmauld Place, en la sala para ser más específicos, Dumbledore estaba dando vueltas alrededor, con una expresión que demostraba clara preocupación. Muchas cosas se le venían a la mente, como la reciente noticia que le había traído Arabella Figg de que su importante y desechable arma ya no se encontraba con sus tíos, ni siquiera se sabía donde estaba, sumado a la profecía que toda la orden había escuchado la ultima reunión eran. Pero le importaba más el paradero de Harry que la profecía porque aun no estaba seguro si era una amenaza para el. Su arma, caminando por quien sabe que parte del mundo, sin su "protección" y libre de su control.

"Tengo que encontrarlo, mi peón debe volver cerca de su rey" eran los pensamientos mientras seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la sala, cuando alguien lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore, para que quería vernos?- pregunto una chica tras la puerta, de largo pelo castaño y enmarañado. Tras ella se hallaban un chico pelirrojo con muchas pecas y una muchacha parecida al joven.

-OH, si señorita Granger, señor y señorita Weasley quería hacerles una proposición- dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras les explicaba su proposición. Iban a ser entrenados por varios miembros de la Orden (Sin contar a Remus, el se negó xD) y posteriormente unirse a esta, pero no debían decirle nada a Harry, además de informarle cualquier cosa que le pasara al joven Potter. Para sorpresa de Dumbledore, el cual pensó como segunda opción, en caso de rechazar la oferta, maldecirlos con un imperio, estos aceptaron con facilidad.

Ron se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la noticia del entrenamiento, ya que Harry no recibiría ningún entrenamiento, muy feliz por que por primera vez seria mejor que "el niño que vivió", con este entrenamiento incluso podría ser el centro de atención. Que iluso que era.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Cuando Camille estaba por responder la puerta se abrió de un portazo, distrayendo a ambos, quienes inmediatamente vieron hacia la puerta. Ahí, parado con la puerta a punto de romperse se hallaba un joven de cabellos rojos brillantes y ojos de un color verde más oscuro que el color de los ojos de Harry. Tenía una expresión fastidiada en la cara.

-Camille, el maestro te ordeno cuidar de el, no que uses tus "encantos" para volverlo otro de tus juguetes con que pasar la noche- dijo para Camille con un claro tono enojado, luego se volteo hacia Harry un poco mas relajado, acercándose a la cama en la que aun Harry seguía sedado.

-Porque no te metes en tus asuntos, Lykaios- dijo claramente molesta por ser interrumpida cuando iba a contestar la pregunta del joven nieto del maestro. Ante su enfado Lykaios empezó a reírse.

-¡Lo sabia, querías convertirlo en tu juguete!- pudo decir entre tanta risa que salía de su boca. Harry los miro con una expresión confundida, no podía entender que les pasaba a esos dos- Bueno, bueno, ya enserio, el maestro quiere vernos a los tres.

-¿Para que?- pregunto Camille sorprendida.

-¡Supongo que para alejar a su querido nieto de tus garras!- tras decir esto otro ataque de risa por parte de Lykaios y otro enojo por parte de Camille. Lykaios paro al ver que Harry no se podía parar. Tras ver la razón se volteo hacia Camille, nuevamente enojado- Camille, sácale lo que le hayas hecho a sus piernas que hay que darnos prisas… me parece que no me equivoque al afirmar que lo querías como juguete, si hasta lo paralizaste- dijo otra vez en broma muriéndose de risa.

Harry vio la escena en sumo silencio, solo podía pensar en que ese joven tenia doble personalidad y gustaba demasiado haciendo enojar a su compañera, pero se le hacia divertido. Camille, con una cara de molestia, saco la varita y con un movimiento las piernas de Harry volvieron a la normalidad.

-Listo, listo, ahora que quiere el maestro- dijo la joven apurada, estar con Lykaios no era algo que le gustara mucho.

-Valla, que apurada, se mas como el orgullo del maestro, no ha dicho nada por respetar nuestra grata conversación- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, dirigiéndose por fin a Harry- ¿No es así, Harry?- Harry no dijo nada solo lo ignoro, parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar con nadie que no fuera Hades- OH, si, me olvidaba, mi nombre es Lykaios Emalfkard.- pareció no molestarle el que Harry lo hubiera ignorado. Realmente ese tipo era extraño. Los otros dos empezaron a salir de la habitación para que Harry pudiera vestirse. Afuera Harry podía escuchar como los dos seguían con sus peleas.

-¿Realmente como me vi metido en esto?- se preguntaba mientras veía la ropa que le habían dejado. Era simple pero cómoda, de escamas de dragón negro. Se sentía más para batirse en un duelo que para ir a ver a su abuelo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, adonde lo llevarían, ya que según su abuelo se hallaba atrapado en la dimensión de la oscuridad. Decidió no pensarlo mucho pero por si las dudas tener la varita en la mano.

Mientras avanzaban por un largo pasillo que dejaba ver lo que había afuera. Podía ver un bosque, y cataratas, como si el castillo o lugar donde se encontrara estuviera dentro de una montaña. Lykaios había bromeado, llamándolo "El típico castillo de cuentos de hadas muggles", aunque recibió un golpe en las costillas de parte de Camille, cosa que inicio otra discusión entre los dos y el ignorándoles. No sabia que le pasaba a el mismo, pero desde que se habia levantado estaba frío y silencioso.

Llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera con los mismos grabados que en la de su habitación. Camille y Lykaios abrieron la puerta y Harry vio una habitación de blancas paredes, iluminada por antorchas ya que no habia ninguna ventana que dejara entrar la luz solar, y, por encima de todo, grande pero a pesar de esto estaba completamente vacío a excepción de un pequeño altar. Como atraído por este, se fue acercando al altar, levantando la mano en la que tenia el anillo y, en cuanto toco el altar, la oscuridad salio del altar como si fuera agua, ninguno de los tres hizo movimiento alguno y en un momento se vieron rodeados con la oscuridad. Ante ellos, saliendo de entre la oscuridad, apareció el espíritu de Hades, quien sonreía al verlos.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?- pregunto extrañado y ahí Harry pudo ver como el parecido entre ellos aumentaba, ¡si hasta tenían la misma expresión de extrañeza!

-Perdóneme, Maestro Hades, pero este idiota aquí presente nos retraso- dijo Camille molesta y Harry pudo notar que cualquier cosa relacionada con Lykaios le quitaba la típica tranquilidad que habia visto cuando se conocieron. El señalado aprovecho su comentario para seguir molestándola.

-OH, que falta de respeto de tu parte, Camille, no debes insultar al pobre Harry, ¿que te hizo el?- dijo mientras se reía en la cara de Camille.

Acostumbrado a esa típica pelea entre esos dos, Hades dirigió sus ojos hacia los de su nieto

-¿Y que tenias que preguntarme, Harry? Según se, Camille te iba a responder a tu pregunta antes de que apareciera Lykaios.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque, en este palacio Harry, yo puedo verlo todo.

-Entonces ya sabes cual era mi pregunta.

-Si, si lo se, pero me parece mas correcto que me la hagas primero en vez de meterme- dijo con una sonrisa que a Harry le trajo confianza.

-¿Que son los 7 descendientes del pecado?- dijo ya que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca el término.

-Mm…, como explicártelo… Los siete descendientes del pecado son 7 poderosos magos, que representan como la Elite de la Orden del Grimorio. Yo funde el grupo en la guerra contra Voldemort, referenciado que hasta los magos, hasta los más poderosos no son perfectos, todos cometemos pecados en este mundo, pero hay 7 pecados por encima de todos los demás, los capitales. Y cada descendiente del pecado representa uno, por ejemplo, Camille representa la Lujuria y Lykaios la Ira- Harry se sorprendió, entonces ellos eran miembros de los 7- Y tu también…- dijo como leyéndole la mente.

-¿Has…?

-No, tu sola cara ya demuestra muchas de las cosas que piensas, eso me recuerda que deberás aprender con un BUEN PROFESOR la Oclumancia- dijo claramente refiriéndose a Snape, alegando que si su nieto no aprendió era por su culpa. Otro prueba del control de Dumbledore.

Tras ese encuentro las semanas pasaron… para todos.

En la Mansión Riddle, Lord Voldemort estaba con la varita en la mano apuntándole a la cabeza de un mortifago que estaba postrado, pidiendo clemencia.

-¿Dime Lucius, porque no tengo la cabeza de Harry Potter como trofeo? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser, entrar a su casa, exterminar a sus asquerosos parientes muggles, matarlo a el, que se hallaba indefenso y cortarle la cabeza?- dijo con su voz suave de serpiente mientras acariciaba en la cabeza a la recién aparecida Nagini. Al ver que no contestaba y solo temblaba a sus pies, el Lord alejo su varita un poco pero sin dejar de apuntarle- ¡CRUCIO! ¡DIMELO LUCIUS, A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE EL PROXIMO SEA UNO ASESINO, PERO NO PARA TI, SI NO PARA TU PRECIADA FAMILIA!- asustado ante tal amenaza, el Malfoy mayor empezó a hablar.

-Llegamos a la casa, mi señor- dijo nervioso- Como usted dijo, no encontramos el temido escudo de sangre que lo protegía, por lo que entramos a la fuerza y paralizamos a los muggles. Subimos al cuarto del chico, pero ya de el no quedaban rastros, ninguna de sus cosas se hallaban ahí, torturamos a los muggles hasta que uno de ellos, el tío, ante el primer cruciatus nos dijo que no sabían donde estaba, solo que habia desaparecido hace como 2 semanas. Tras eso los asesinamos y quemamos la casa, asesinando a cualquiera que nos viera, aunque de los asesinados una sola era importante, Arabella Figg, la mujer que vigilaba a Potter por parte de Dumbledore y al parecer Dumbledore no lo tiene.

-Muy bien Lucius, me trajiste información muy interesante, con que el vejete no sabe donde esta su preciada arma, muy bien- dijo volviendo al tono suave, mientras llamaba a alguien- Severus, informa a todos que deseo que todos empiecen a buscar a Potter, debemos llevarlo al mismo lugar que sus queridos parientes- dijo con sonrisa maléfica, mientras Snape se retiraba. Lucius intento hacer lo mismo que su compañero pero fue detenido por su señor- A donde crees que vas, Lucius, tu castigo podrá haber bajado, pero aun necesitas tu castigo, creo que una sesión de Crucios te vendrá bien para aprender a no fallarme.

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, seguían preocupados con buscar a Harry, aunque el que mas era Remus, los otros apenas se encargaban, estaban mas preocupados entrenando a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

El nivel actual de ellos era, Ron ya era tan talentoso como un estudiante de séptimo, Hermione y Ginny como uno de sexto. O al menos eso les decía Dumbledore. Los tres se sentían mas poderosos que Voldemort, con la cantidad de hechizos que les habia enseñado Dumbledore y la Orden. Ron pensaba en que entre su poder y el de Harry el suyo era superior. Y luego llamaba arrogante al Malfoy menor.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Voldemort estaba desesperado, su ataque para deshacerse de Harry no había funcionado, porque el muchacho no se hallaba en casa. Múltiples veces intento usar el recientemente descubierto lazo que tenían, intentando entrar en su mente, siendo repelido cada vez, lo mayor que duro fueron dos segundos antes de ser repelido. Y no lo entendía, Snape le había dicho que ese chico era pésimo en Oclumancia.

Al igual que Voldemort, Dumbledore no se hallaba ni cerca de encontrar al "elegido", ni Remus, la persona más cercana a Harry, después de sus amigos (nota: Esto es lo que piensa Dumbledore, no la realidad), lo había encontrado, su arma no se dejaba encontrar y sin ella Dumbledore no sabia que hacer, todo su juego de ajedrez giraba alrededor de su arma, los otros le habrían el camino a Harry para acabar con Voldemort y el, Dumbledore, tomar el crédito. El antes mencionado, Remus, estaba mas desesperado que los otros dos, Harry era lo único que le quedaba en ese mundo, era su pequeño cachorro, y su maldición de licántropo traía algo mas que las dolorosas transformaciones, le daba a Remus un sentimiento de lealtad a los que el considerara su familia.

Pero que paso en ese tiempo con Harry mientras los otros lo buscaban. En una pequeña habitación vacía de la base de la Orden del Grimorio, un joven de cabellos negros bastante largos se hallaba meditando. En ese tiempo había aprendido que el poder de la magia de un mago dependía de dos cosas. Numero uno, uno debía volverse fuerte físicamente, para que su cuerpo fuera capaz de resistir la mayor cantidad de magia posible, haciendo así que cuando fuera liberada se liberara con mayor poder y facilidad. La otra era la meditación, ya que cuando un mago medita se une con mayor facilidad con su magia. Siendo esto último lo que más le costaba, era lo que mas practicaba. Su meditación fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose fuertemente.

-¡Y yo te digo que el esta aquí, Camille!- decía Lykaios ya bastante molesto, volteándose para ver la sala y riéndose al verlo- ¡Te lo dije, niña, Harry esta aquí!

-Si, si, tenias razón- dijo Camille intentando ignorarlo, pero no pudo y siguió discutiendo.

Harry no hizo nada al verlos, solo empezó a levantarse antes de pasar a hacer unos ejercicios, ya que sabia que con ellos aquí seria imposible intentar meditar. Esas semanas en ese lugar le habían permitido conocerlos un poco mas. Lykaios, por un lado, era obvio que gustaba molestando a Camille. Había descubierto que cuando peleaba era un sádico, gustaba de incinerar todo lo que estuviera frente a el. Harry empezó a hacer flexiones mientras seguía pensando. Camille, por el otro lado, era una persona tranquila, astuta y coqueta, excepto cuando se hallaba con Lykaios, ahí la joven cambiaba totalmente su tranquilidad por enfado. Además, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad, cuando no estaba Lykaios, para coquetear con Harry, quien no le hacia mucho caso. Tras terminar de hacer las flexiones empezó a hacer unos abdominales. Tras terminar su pequeño calentamiento, salio de la habitación. Al notar como se iba los otros dos empezaban a seguirlo.

-Hey, Harry, no sabes que es de mala educación dejar a las personas que te buscan, mas considerando con la que me dejaste- dijo riéndose antes de ser golpeado en las costillas por una Camille enfadada.

-Mm, pensé que los noviecitos querrían tiempo para charlar a solas- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara a los otros dos quienes lo miraban con cara de "¡¿DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO?", ante lo que su sonrisa se ensancho mas- ¿Que no lo sabían? Los que se pelean se aman- ahora era su turno para reír mientras veía como ambos se hacían señas extrañas como diciéndose el uno al otro que "se odiaban"- Cálmense, era una broma- En ese tiempo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y al contrario que ciertos amigos que el tenia ellos no le ocultaban nada

Tras una pequeña discusión que al final término siendo otra discusión entre Lykaios y Camille siguieron caminando hasta el salón del altar donde solo Harry entro. Dentro toco el altar y la oscuridad lo rodeo otra vez. Empezó a platicar con su abuelo cual seria el siguiente paso. A lo largo de las semanas su abuelo se había dedicado a entrenarlo en Oclumancia. Harry se había dado cuenta que era fácil cuando el que te enseñaba no te odiaba. Después de ello, se había dedicado a entrenarse físicamente y mentalmente. Decidieron que Harry iría a Gringotts para examinar el estado de sus cuentas y de paso saber sobre el testamento de Sirius. Harry salio del salón yéndose a su habitación, donde se cambio de ropa.

-¿Ya estas listo?- dijo Lykaios entrando cuando Harry se había terminado de vestir. El iba vestido con ropa más normal de la que siempre vestía, cosa que a Harry sorprendió.

-¿Para que?

-Para irnos, para que mas, Hades ordeno que al menos uno de nosotros fuera contigo y no puedo dejar ir a la violadora contigo, anda a saber que te haría- dijo claramente exagerando drama, sabiendo que Camille lo escucharía, mientras se reía.- Además me sirve la oportunidad para salir de la tranquilidad que brinda este lugar. Será muy lindo y todo, pero a mi me aburre, creo que ya me habría vuelto loco de no ser por que me divierte molestar a Camille.- dijo riéndose.

-Mmm, de acuerdo- dijo Harry serio hasta que…- después de todo, te servirá estar un poco alejado de tu novia- dijo riéndose ahora el de la expresión de Lykaios, que estaba que lo quería matar.

Se aparecieron directamente en el callejón y empezaron a caminar, con las capas tapándoles las caras. Harry siguió caminando hasta el banco mientras Lykaios se iba por su lado, alegando que quería recorrer. Harry entro a Gringotts y reconoció a uno de los duendes, dirigiéndose a este.

-Griphook- dijo tranquilamente. El duende se giro al ver que había sido llamado, sorprendiéndose que un mago supiera su nombre.

-¿Si, que necesita señor...?- dijo como preguntando su nombre. Ante esto Harry se saco un poco la capucha que llevaba, dejando ver al duende la cicatriz- ¿Señor Potter?- dijo en un tono bajo ya que comprendió que Harry quería pasar desapercibido- ¿Repito mi pregunta, que necesita?

-Quisiera hablar con el director.

-Mm, lo siento señor Potter, pero el director no habla con ningún mago excepción de que sea un asunto muy importante.

-Mm, pues dile que vengo en nombre de Hades Balam- dijo por lo bajo para que nadie lo oyera. Al oírlo el duende se sorprendió, todos los duendes conocían sobre Hades, ya que fue el único mago que los trato con respeto en siglos. Enseguida se retiro, yendo a comunicárselo al director. Después de un rato volvió.- El director lo vera, señor Potter- dijo guiándolo a la oficina.

Cuando Harry entro se encontró en una oficina grande y lujosa. Tras la mesa, sentado en una silla, un duende de porte elegante y finas ropas violetas lo veía tranquilamente.

-Buenas, señor Potter, o debería llamarlo señor Balam- dijo mientras una sonrisa apareció en su cara y dejaba a Harry sorprendido.- ¿Cómo lo supe? Joven, a pesar de que no lo parezca, yo viví en la misma época que Hades y lo conocí muy bien, y puedo reconocer las semejanzas entre ambos, si bien es cierto que también se parece a su padre y cualquiera que lo viera distinguiría mas los parecidos padre e hijo que… ¿abuelo y nieto? si creo no equivocarme. Supongo que será por eso que Dumbledore no se dio cuenta de su relación

-Tiene razón, es mi abuelo- dijo secamente, no por haber sido descubierto sino por haber escuchado el nombre del vejete.

-¿Muy bien, que necesita? Después de todo, e aceptado esta reunión.

-Solo e venido a ver el estado actual de mis cuentas- dijo provocando sorpresa en el duende.

-Señor Potter, nosotros mandamos un informe con el estado actual de cada cuenta a su dueño por semana- ahora el sorprendido era Harry y al ver esto el duende solo pudo decir- Dumbledore, otra vez con tus trucos- enseguida llamo a un duende- Trae por favor el estado de las cuentas de Harry Potter- dijo y el duende enseguida salio.

-Ha dicho que el vejete ha usado sus trucos, a que se refiere.

-Señor Potter, cada dos semanas comúnmente nos llega un pedido para extraer una gran cantidad del dinero de sus cuentas, todo pedido del director de Hogwarts, alegando tener su permiso, además desde hace, hm… cinco años se hacen transferencias mensuales a las bóvedas de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y la hermana del primero, las dos primeras creadas al mismo tiempo que empezaron las transferencias y la tercera un año después- Harry no pudo mas que apretar los dientes.

Esos tres tenían bóvedas con SU dinero, como un pago por espiarlo, suponía. Hace unas semanas había visto lo que pasaba en la orden a través de un objeto que tenia su abuelo en el castillo. A través de el pudo ver como se reían de el, llamándolo inocente por creer en ellos y como decían que lo espiaban, todo para Dumbledore. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose dando paso al duende que traía un enorme maletín lleno de informes sobre su cuenta.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el director y el otro duende se retiro- veamos, según esto usted es uno de los hombres mas ricos y poderoso del mundo, le dejo el informe para que lo vea usted mismo, quiero aclarar que este es un informe actual y modificado según el reciente descubrimiento sobre su abuelo- dijo entregándoselo. Harry lo empezó a leer.

_-Bóveda numero 1, perteneciente a la familia Lincourt_

_-Bóveda numero 2, perteneciente a la familia Gryffindor_

_-Bóveda numero 4, perteneciente a la familia Ravenclaw_

_-Bóveda numero 10, perteneciente a la familia Potter_

_-Bóveda numero 15, perteneciente a la familia Black_

_-Bóveda numero 17, perteneciente a la familia Balam _

_-Además de las cámaras 102, 105, 120, 139, 150 y 167_

_-Castillo Gryffindor en Italia._

_-Mansión Gryffindor en Francia. _

_-Mansión Potter en Alemania. _

_-Mansión Potter en Rusia. _

_-Castillo Ravenclaw en España._

_-__Mansión__ Black en Grimmauld Place _

_-__Mansión__ Black en Portugal_

_-__Castillo Balam en *INFORMACION DESCONOCIDA*_

Harry paro de leer para sonreír abiertamente, ya que el sabia perfectamente donde se hallaba el Castillo.

_50% del colegio Hogwarts._

_33% de Sortilegios Weasley _

_30% de El Profeta_

_25% de Nimbus Racing Broom Company_

_Titulo de Lord Gryffindor_

_Titulo de Lord Lincourt_

_Titulo__ de Lord Potter_

_Titulo__ de Lord Ravenclaw_

_Titulo__ de Lord Black_

Harry termino de leer y se giro hacia el director.

-Quisiera saber sobre la bóveda Lincourt.

-OH, si la bóveda de Merlín, lleva mucho tiempo cerrada. Al parecer Gryffindor, de quien usted desciende, descendía a su vez de Merlín. Por lo que usted es el último heredero de Merlín que queda con vida.

Tras Harry hacer todas las preguntas que tenia se marcho para buscar a Lykaios. Cuando lo encontró estaba sentado riendo en un banco con 10 tipos tirados con serias quemaduras por todo su cuerpo.

-El maestro dijo que no matara a nadie, así que no incumplí nada. Además estos tipos me estuvieron molestando creyéndose superiores- dijo con cara de inocente al verlo.

-No te dije nada- dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras ambos se desaparecían sin saber que habían sido observados por alguien.

-Valla, Harry Potter- dijo escondido en el callejón con una voz misteriosa.

**Fiuu, el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. Ya Harry esta mas conectado con Camille y Lykaios, pero… ¿cuando aparecerán los otros pecados? ¿Cuándo revelare el pecado de Harry? Ni yo lo se xD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Después de haber llegado al palacio, Harry fue inmediatamente al salón del altar a decirle el mismo el resultado de su ida al Callejón Diagon. Tras terminar de contárselo todo Hades lo vio con atención.

-Muy bien Harry, ya es hora de que hagamos el ritual.

-¿Ritual?- pregunto Harry sin entender.

-Así es, muchacho. Hay algo que se me olvido contarte, todo mago en este mundo nace con dos apariencias. Una falsa, que es la que usamos generalmente y otra real, que es la que generalmente nunca usamos y muy pocos pueden despertar, incluso creo que desde la época de Merlín nadie sabia de la existencia de esta segunda apariencia. Esta tiene todo el poder del mago acumulado y eso es lo que liberaremos con el ritual. Pero recuerda, esta segunda apariencia te facilitara el aprender pero no creas que con solo liberarla serás más poderoso que Voldemort y Dumbledore, en cuanto la liberes empezara tu entrenamiento.- dijo Hades bastante serio a lo que Harry solo pudo asentir.

Harry empezó a marcar, en el suelo del salón, unas runas con una mezcla especial. Tras terminar el círculo de runas, encero el círculo en un cuadrado y en cada esquina empezó a marcar diferentes figuras que ni el mismo supo reconocer. Luego de esto se empezó a sacar la camiseta y los pantalones y comenzó a dibujar en su cuerpo varias runas y símbolos. Todo siguiendo las indicaciones de Hades.

Al acabar se sentó justo en medio del círculo de runas, en posición de loto y cerro los ojos. El espíritu de Hades se hizo presente y abrió la boca suavemente.

-Fuego, Agua, Viento y Tierra, los elementos de la naturaleza y la magia son. Yo, Hades Balam, les pido elementos que liberen a mi nieto de sus grilletes que le han sido puestos y que su verdadera forma tome.

Tras sus palabras la luz se hizo presente en esa dimensión de oscuridad. Las runas grabadas en el cuerpo de Harry empezaban a desaparecer por si solas, fundiéndose con el, mientras que las grabadas en el piso emitían una intensa luz que de a poco también se iba uniendo al cuerpo de Harry. Tras terminar todo esto, Harry apenas podía ver, veía una silueta extraña que se le acercaba y lo agarraba, llevándolo a su habitación mientras el no pudo hacer otra cosa que desmayarse.

Unas horas pasaron y Harry por fin se levanto, sintiendo una presencia desconocida frente a el, y era cierto. Frente a el, se hallaba un joven de piel morena, el cabello de un color negro largo hasta los hombros con ojos de un profundo color dorado. El joven se hallaba tomando una taza de té sin prestarle mucha atención. Al ver que despertó el joven dejo su té en la mesa tranquilamente y se dirigió a el.

-Realmente deberías fijarte donde te desapareces, Harry Potter, si uno es lo suficientemente listo y atento puede detectar el rastro de magia que cualquiera deja al desaparecerse y aparecerse en el mismo lugar. Al menos eso hice yo cuando te desapareciste en el Callejón Diagon- dijo con un tono tranquilo mientras se servia mas té en su taza.

Harry lo observo pero no dijo nada ante sus palabras, no estaba en el mejor estado tras el ritual para combatir contra alguien, solo se levanto y se coloco una camisa pero al pasar por un espejo se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo había cambiado. El niño flacucho y débil había desaparecido, si bien en esas semanas y con el quidditch había dejado atrás esa apariencia, ya no había rastros que pudieran hacer pensar a cualquiera que fue alguna vez así. Su cabello había pasado a ser negro con puntas violáceas y ahora estaba mucho mas largo. Los ojos habían tomado un tono violeta y apenas se ahora se había dado cuenta que ya no llevaba las gafas. En el lugar donde había estado la cicatriz ya no había nada. Harry se sorprendió de lo diferente que era su forma tras el ritual que la que tenía antes.

-¿Sorprendido?- dijo una voz que lo sobresalto, se había olvidado de la presencia del otro tipo- No te preocupes, Hades dijo que no era necesario que estuvieras en esa apariencia todo el tiempo, incluso dijo que evitaras usarla a excepción de en los entrenamientos y en las batallas, así nadie sabrá que eres tu mas que nosotros.

-¿Umm, quien eres?

-Davis, Davis Caprico- dijo con un tono que hacia notar el aburrimiento que sentía mientras observaba, por la ventana, el paisaje.- Y el que te enseñara a convertirte en animago y como pasar de una apariencia a otra- dijo aburrido mientras se ojeaba algunos de los libros que había en el escritorio de Harry, buscando algo. Al llegar a una pagina hizo un gesto como que encontró lo que buscaba.- Veo que ya has empezado a buscar sobre animagia, de otra manera la pagina no tendría rastros tan fuertes y recientes de tu magia. Hm, pero lo mejor va ser empezar con como cambiar de tu forma normal a la real y viceversa.

De repente Davis estaba frente a Harry como si se hubiera aparecido frente a el en menos de un segundo. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron como si Davis intentara entrar en su mente y Harry enseguida levanto sus defensas mentales pero no sintió nada. Davis rompió el mismo la conexión de miradas y se alejo unos pasos.

-Eres rápido de mente y estas alerta, levantaste tus defensas antes siquiera de que yo lanzara mi ataque mental. Eso me va a servir, aprender a transformarte en animago y a controlar tu verdadera forma te tardara, como mucho, una semana.- dijo girando la cabeza mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.- Pero antes, ¿estas decidido a aprender?- sus palabras serias borraron la sonrisa.

-Si, estoy dispuesto- dijo Harry tranquilamente, sin demostrar incomodidad por la actitud del joven.

-Muy bien, eso me agrada- dijo mientras tomaba posición de loto indicándole a Harry que hiciera lo mismo- Empezaremos justo ahora, al menos para que aprendas a cambiar a la apariencia a la que estas acostumbrado, quiero recordarte que esto es mas fácil que pasar a la que estas actualmente, no tendrás que hacer el ritual pero igual es mas complicado.- empezó a decirle mientras le daba las instrucciones a Harry y este seguía cada paso.

Al final Harry pudo volver a la apariencia acostumbrada pero estaba un poco diferente, al menos el aura que transmitía lo hacia parecer diferente. David y Harry salieron de la habitación y empezaron a caminar cuando dos voces se escucharon a la distancia.

-Ahí, ya cállate Lykaios- decía Camille a Lykaios mientras se aproximaban sin darse cuenta a David y a Harry. Cuando llegaron con ellos Camille ignoro, por un momento, a Lykaios para saludarlos.

-Harry, veo que ya conociste a David, el descendiente del pecado de la Avaricia- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a Harry. Harry sin hacerle mucho caso poso su vista en David.

-¿Avaricia?- dijo apunto de reírse.

-Si, supongo que no doy esa impresión por el tonito que usaste- dijo riéndose.

-Eso significa que ya hay 4 de nosotros actualmente en la base- dijo Lykaios metiéndose en la conversación y por primera vez con un tono serio.

-¿Entonces los otros tres aun no han llegado?- dijo David sorprendiéndose.

-Así es, pero en caso de que haya un ataque, no importa que no estemos los 7, uno solo de nosotros ya puede encargarse- dijo Camille sin darle importancia.

-Si, pero técnicamente nuestro líder aun no es lo suficientemente poderoso- dijo Lykaios señalando a Harry.

-Tal vez, pero en menos de una semana ya estará listo para fácilmente derrotarte, eso dijo el maestro- dijo con un tono de burla Camille mientras empezaban otra pelea a lo que David y Harry se alejaban.

-Parecen novios peleando todo el tiempo- dijo riéndose David.

-Ni me lo digas, e tenido que aguantar sus peleas desde que llegue- dijo con una gotita de sudor. Llegaron a una división de caminos y David se fue por el lado contrario al de Harry.

-Nos vemos en otro momento, "líder"- dijo riéndose.

-De acuerdo, "avaricia"- igual que el se fue por su camino riéndose. Cuando de repente escucho algo en su mente.

"Muy bien, veo que David ya te enseño a volver a la normalidad"

""Así es abuelo""

"Excelente, debido al poco tiempo que tenemos te enviare las enseñanzas de magia antigua y magia oscura a través del anillo, esto te servirá para ahorrarte tiempo y no ser necesario practicar, animagia ya te dijo David que te enseñaría el y también transformaciones, aprenderás también el arte de la espada con un amigo mío y el resto lo aprenderás conmigo, ¿te parece bien?"

""Perfecto, ¿pero cuanto crees que me tome?""

"Alrededor de dos semanas, tal vez tres, generalmente nuestra familia aprende rápido. Quiero aclarar que en ese tiempo aprenderás todo lo que dije anteriormente, pero cuando lo domines empezaremos con… ciertos trucos que no revelare por el momento, ya que quiero que te concentres en el entrenamiento actual"

La conversación mental se rompió y Harry empezó a ir a su cuarto. Ya ahí siguió meditando.

**Je, termino este capitulo, pero no la lectura xD. No, ya enserio, agradezco los reviews que siempre me dejan, me inspiran a continuar. Quiero también proponerles un "concurso" como aun no e revelado el pecado de Harry díganme cual es el que ustedes piensan que es y las razones de porque, solo es por diversión ^^. **


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Las semanas habían pasado, el ambiente en la Orden se había calmado un poco, pero ya no buscaban tanto a Harry, como apostando que el en cualquier momento se aparecería por la puerta rogando perdón por haber desaparecido y haberlos preocupado. Solo uno seguía buscando y, con agresividad poco común en el, les escupía en la cara toda la verdad en cada reunión de la Orden a la que asistía, aunque su aparición en las reuniones eran pocas, casi nulas. Si aun no lo adivinan, el hombre del que hablo es Remus Lupin.

En la sala de juntas de la Orden se podía ver a todos atemorizados viendo a dos figuras, Ron Weasley tirado en el piso, con una mirada que profesaba odio y temor a la ves hacia Remus, que se encontraba parado, con varita en mano y con ojos ciertamente aterradores. Ese no era Remus, era Lunático, la otra cara de Remus, que solo 3 personas conocían, dos de ellos muertos y el otro un traidor.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso, Ronald Weasley, y conoceras la maldición cruciatus en carne propia!- dijo fuera de si Remus, apuntando con su varita a Ron. Ante esto y el tono de sus palabras el único valiente en levantarse fue el padre del joven.

-Remus, tranquilízate y deja de amenazar a…- Arthur no pudo terminar su oración ya que ahora al que Lunático miraba y amenazaba era el.

-¡Cállate, Arthur! ¡Este asunto es entre tu hijo y yo! ¡Suficiente que no les hago esto a ustedes por abandonar a mi cachorro en quien sabe donde!- dijo con mas ira, sorprendiendo a la mayoría por llamar a Harry su cachorro, un honor que los licántropos solo daban a los jóvenes mas cercanos a ellos ya que simbólicamente para el licántropo en cuestión significaba que este era parte de su manada. Pero el muy tonto de Ron, armándose de valor al ser distraído su amenazante, dejo salir lo peor que podía.

-Entiéndelo ya, Lupin, tu estupido cachorro Potter nos abandono, el muy inútil como dije antes es un cobarde, igual que tu- dijo venenosamente. Eso fue lo que rebaso el vaso y Remus soltó su varita, mataría al joven con sus propias manos y dientes, dejaría salir completamente a Lunático para matarlo, sin importarle que su cuerpo no se convirtiera realmente, sin importarle convertirse en un asesino, lo mataría por haber insultado a su cachorro. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo alguien lo ato de pies y manos con magia.

-Dumbledore…

-Remus, debes calmarte o serás expulsado de la Orden.

-¡¿Y eso a quien le importa?- dijo en tono enfurecido- Ya me importa muy poco tu Orden, lo que me importa ahora es Harry y su seguridad, seguridad que hasta ahora veo nunca tuvo, debí creer en lo que me dijo Sirius, pero no, te seguí siendo fiel sin importarme lo que me dijo mi mejor amigo. No se donde este Harry, pero ten por seguro que lo apoyare aunque me valla al mismo infierno- dijo y para sorpresa de todos se libero por la fuerza de la magia de Dumbledore, ser un licántropo ayudaba al entrenamiento físico. Tomo su varita del suelo y salio de la habitación. Los miembros de la Orden pudieron ver como, con maleta en mano se dirigía hacia la puerta y cuando intentaron detenerlo el solo les mando una mirada de odio, antes de salir.

Pero algo sorprendente paso, tras cerrar la puerta que conectaba a la casa con fuerza pudo ver como un joven sentado en medio del aire le sonreía. Remus no lo reconoció, tenia el pelo negro con las puntas de color violeta, ojos del mismo color y unas alas negras le salían de la espalda.

-Por fin te has librado para siempre de tus cadenas con Dumbledore, mi querido Lunático. Ahora es el momento que dejes tus sentidos del bien y el mal atrás, y vengas con este Ángel de Oscuridad al Edén, o también conocido como tu nueva casa- dijo con una sonrisa calida. Remus no lo dudo ni un momento, había reconocido el olor y el aura que transmitía ese "Ángel de la Oscuridad". Tomo su mano y se dejo transportar al lugar donde lo conducía.

-Harry…

Igual que el tiempo había pasado en la Orden del Fénix, ese mismo tiempo había pasado con Harry y los suyos. Harry en esas semanas había aprendido todo lo que su abuelo le dijo que aprendería, con David había aprendido transformaciones avanzadas incluso para un mago adulto, ya había alcanzado la transformación animaga y… OH, que ironías las de la vida, su transformación era la de un hermoso fénix de plumaje negro, también había aprendido a pasar de una apariencia a otra, descubriendo también que podía combinarla con su forma animaga (Eso explica las alas de color negro xD). La Magia antigua y la oscura, como le dijo su abuelo, la proceso toda a través del anillo. El amigo de su abuelo aun no había llegado por lo que el arte con espada estaba pendiente pero el resto del entrenamiento estaba completo

-¿Abuelo, necesitabas verme?- dijo Harry tras haberlo invocado en el salón del Altar.

-Así es, Harry, ya que debes reunir personas en los que confíes- dijo Hades.

-Hm, pues la lista es corta- dijo pensando los posibles, sacando obviamente a sus "amigos". Pero a la mente se le vino ciertas personas- Ya se de algunas, la primera puedo ir a buscarla hoy mismo pero las otras… tendré que ir a Hogwarts, como Harry Potter- dijo molesto ya que necesitaba que le creyeran y era imposible que lo hicieran si de repente un desconocido les decía todo de una, así que tendría que ir a su segundo hogar pero sabiendo perfectamente que este era controlado por el vejete.

-Muy bien, entonces si es tu deseo iras- dijo Hades con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro- Pero ten cuidado con Don Santo Dumbledore. Y de paso ve hoy por Remus- dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a su nieto- ¿Como lo supe? Seré un espíritu pero siempre e sabido de la vida de Lily, sus amistades, sus amores. Y debo reconocer que Remus es un joven que me gusta bastante, incluso por un momento llegue a apostar que el seria el esposo de Lily- dijo riéndose- Ya enserio, tiene un aura que me recuerda a la de un conocido. Bien, ve- dijo antes de desaparecer, sin decir más.

Tras el encuentro entre Lunático y Harry, este ultimo dejo al primero en una de las habitaciones para que descansara. Tras salir de la habitación se encontró con David y Lykaios, el primero recostado en la pared y el segundo viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Acepto venir? Quien lo diría, el lobo se metió en la boca de otro lobo- dijo Lykaios riéndose.

-Cállate Lykaios, si Harry decidió traerlo es porque no es una amenaza ni un traidor, sabes perfectamente que el sentido de lealtad de los licántropos es grande- dijo David tranquilamente recibiendo una mirada de rencor de parte de Lykaios por callarlo.

-Ya, ya, déjense de "pelear"- entre comillas debido a que Harry ahora consideraba que peleas eran solo las del nivel de Camille-Lykaios o de un nivel mayor.- Estoy aburrido, ¿y si salimos del castillo y vamos a beber algo?- dijo.

-¡Claro! Lo que usted ordene jefecito- dijo en broma Lykaios haciendo una reverencia. David solo asintió, pero diciendo que el no iba a pagar nada sin importar si se bebía mas que los otros dos, ante esa respuesta Harry sonrío, ya que era en esos momentos que el demonio de la avaricia dentro de David se mostraba.- ¿Hm, y Camille?

-Salio a una misión, me parece que fue a recoger a otro de los siete, no volverá hasta pasado mañana- tras estas palabras de David, los tres empezaron a caminar.

Salieron del castillo y se aparecieron en un bar de un pueblo cercano.

-Lo más fuerte que tenga- dijo Harry al camarero, hacia tiempo que había empezado a beber por culpa de Lykaios. Cuando se lo trajo se lo bebió de un sorbo distraídamente.

-Jajaja, hace un mes no podías ni beber algo suave sin desmayarte, y mírate ahora- dijo Lykaios riéndose.

Los tres eran observados por todas las clientas femeninas del lugar sin que se dieran cuenta. Aburrido se subió al escenario y tomo una de las guitarras que había por ahí, obligando a los otros dos a levantarse al ver lo que estaba por hacer. David tomo el teclado que había y Lykaios la batería. Harry empezó a tocar la guitarra sin molestarle las miradas que le mandaban todos, preguntando que tema tocaría. Ante esto Harry sonrío y dejo de tocar.

-The Demon in Me- dijo el nombre de la canción sin decir nada mas mientras continuaba tocando y empezaba a cantar.

_Didn't know why I couldn't fly __  
_

_Didn't want to be stuck on the ground __  
_

_I wanted to soar across the sky __  
_

_But something was holding me down ___

What had me cower in fear?  


_What was it I couldn't see? __  
_

_The answer near, but so unclear __  
_

_I was fighting the demon in me ___

The demon in me  


_The demon in me __  
_

_The battle weird, over all that I feared __  
_

_I was fighting the demon in me ___

He fell on me when I was weak  


_Made me feel so lazy and dumb __  
_

_He talked to me deep in my sleep __  
_

_My mind and my soul overcome ___

I started to just let him win  


_I decided to just let it be __  
_

_It was up to me not to give in __  
_

_I was trapped by the demon in me ___

The demon in me  


_The demon in me __  
_

_My head in a spin, my strength wearing thin __  
_

_I was trapped by the demon in me ___

Asked myself, what did I want?  


_Kick back or just go for broke? __  
_

_My dreams continued to haunt __  
_

_I'd get close – then the demon said choke ___

Somehow you gotta step up  


_Stop buying excuses for free __  
_

_So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space __  
_

_And rocked the demon… __  
_

_The demon in me __  
_

_The demon in me __  
_

_I recovered my spark, got free of the dark __  
_

_And I rocked the demon in me __  
_

_The demon in me __  
_

_I rocked the demon in me…_

Tras terminar de tocar Harry bajo del escenario sin importarle el aplauso que le dedicaban. Tras sentarse, ignorando a sus nuevas fans, junto a David y Lykaios bebieron un poco más y luego se fueron del lugar, Harry teniendo que arrastrarlos por lo borrachos que estaban.

**Bueno, este capitulo fue mas para que Remus se liberara de Dumbledore, aunque creo que me quedo demasiado OC la actitud de Remus, pero en mi defensa, como dije, ese era Lunático, no Remus xD. **


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Harry se hallaba en una habitación vacía en el que solo reinaba la oscuridad, dando la luz a ese lugar solo cuatro velas en cada esquina. Las puntas violetas en su cabello y las alas negras revelaban que Harry se hallaba en su otra apariencia, frente a un caldero. La poción dentro era extraña, ya que era como agua pero emitía un pequeño brillo de color rojo sangre. Harry empezó a sacar algunos materiales que tenia en una pequeña mochila que le colgaba del hombro.

-Lagrimas de Fénix negro- dijo sacando un pequeñísimo recipiente donde habían algunas de sus propias lagrimas de su forma animago y lo coloco en el caldero- Plumas de Augurey adulto- dijo sacando dos plumas de un tono negro verdoso, tras echarlo el brillo de la poción cambio a ser rojo sangre a azul oscuro- Bien, casi esta, sangre de dragón- dijo pero tras la sangre tocar la poción esta exploto- Maldición, ya veo porque nunca nadie a logrado usar la nigromancia, los ingredientes no solo son difíciles de conseguir sino que también son poco claros- dijo antes de mover la mano y hacer desaparecer lo que quedaba del caldero.

Vio la oscuridad de la habitación, casi tan profunda como la de la dimensión oscura de su abuelo. Había aprendido que la Nigromancia necesitaba de la oscuridad, porque de la oscuridad se traería el alma de la persona que se deseaba recuperar y de paso el cuerpo de esta.

Harry desde que había oído de la Nigromancia de boca de su abuelo había pensado que era absurdo temerle solo porque mostrara grandes poderes. Harry pensaba que la Nigromancia era un arte incomprendida y, de la rama de la magia oscura, la que más le atraía. ¿Y a que niño cuyos padres murieron cuando el tenia un año de edad no le atraería? A ninguno, menos si hubieran tenido un pasado similar al de Harry. Cierto, ahora tenia a su abuelo pero no solo la buscaba para el sino para todos, para que nadie viviera la misma suerte que vivió el.

Harry alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y salio de la habitación, cuyas velas se apagaron al salir.

Fuera del palacio, un hombre anciano de cabellos plateados observaba todo con una sonrisa.

-¿Con que aquí te escondiste todo el tiempo, eh Hades?- dijo y de repente la oscuridad lo envolvió.

-¡Mi viejo amigo, que haces aquí, C…!- antes de que pudiera continuar fue detenido por el otro.

-No digas mi nombre, quiero que se mantenga oculto hasta que yo lo decida, solo llámame C.P., como antes.

-Mmm, de acuerdo, pero me sorprende, hace semanas que te pedí que vinieras para entrenar a Harry en esgrima.

-Si, lo se, pero e tenido problemas para llegar, recuerda que a pesar de que Dumbledore a penas me tiene en cuenta en su "juego de Ajedrez" sigue tomando precauciones, eh debido perder a los aurores que me vigilaban, para no levantar sospechas.

-Muy bien, entra, le avisare a Harry que has llegado.

-No, quiero sorprenderlo y de paso ver si esta alerta.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti, mi antiguo pecado de la Ira- dijo desapareciendo y, como siempre, llevándose la oscuridad con el.

-Je, ahora a ver si el pequeño esta preparado- dijo mientras que, increíblemente, su cuerpo se convertía en viento y entraba dentro del palacio.

Harry iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando sintió una presencia desconocida detrás de el, pero en vez de preocuparse sonrío y siguió caminando, dirigiéndose a la habitación de practica de duelo.

C.P. se extraño ante esa actitud y lo siguió sin sospechar, pensando que no había sido descubierto.

Cuando llegaron los dos a la habitación Harry se volteo y de la nada hizo aparecer una espada. La espada tenía la empuñadura, guarnición y pomo hechos de plata y en este último había un zafiro azul como el mar, la hoja era de un color rojo sangre y el símbolo de un dragón negro la rodeaba.

-Ya sal de ahí, te note desde el momento en que empezaste a seguirme, pero como no note malas intenciones te traje hasta aquí para ver que era lo que deseabas.

C.P. volvió a su forma física, con una sonrisa grabada en la cara.

-Excelente, me has descubierto y trazado un plan rápido, además la postura con la que me amenazas con la espada es perfecta, como me dijo Hades aprenderás rápido…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda-… ¡Si logras sobrevivir mi entrenamiento!- dijo lanzándose con una espada en mano de forma agresiva, golpe que Harry apenas pudo bloquear- ¡Bien, pero… ¿podrás con esto?- dijo mientras aparecía otra espada de la nada y C.P. la tomaba con el otro brazo, atacando con una por izquierda y con otra por derecha. Ante esto Harry salto al no poder bloquear las dos. Al tocar el piso Harry no tuvo momento de respirar ya que ambas espadas se le venían por encima y, otra vez, Harry apenas pudo parar el ataque, pero mientras lo hacia pudo ver como C.P. hacia aparecer otra espada cerca de su pie derecho y con este la lanzaba hacia la pierna de Harry, quien no pudo esquivarla y le dejo una herida terrible, que habría sido peor de no ser porque C.P. se contuvo. Al ver la herida C.P. hizo desaparecer las tres espadas y coloco una mano sobre la herida que se empezó a curar al instante- Suficiente por hoy, tienes buena pose y defensa, pero poco ataque, entre tanto ataque que te lance debiste haber buscado una grieta.

-Mm…

-Descansaras el día de hoy, desde mañana hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts entrenaremos una vez por día, y de paso te enseñare algo de magia re-equipo, la magia que use yo para invocar múltiples espadas, aunque claro que no te será tan fácil ya que a mi me resulta fácil porque mi elemento es el viento, quien sabe cual es el tuyo. ¿Esto debió ser un duro golpe a tu orgullo, no es así?… mi querido nieto- dijo antes de salir sorprendiendo a Harry de sobremanera ya que había dicho ser su abuelo.

Harry se puso de pie enseguida para ir a buscarlo y pedirle una serie de explicaciones pero cuando estaba por salir por la puerta se choco con algo o, mejor dicho, alguien. Levanto la vista desde el suelo para ver que Lykaios se hallaba frente a el en la misma situación, tirado en el piso.

-¿Que es tan urgente para no ver por donde vas?- dijo riéndose Lykaios mientras se levantaba y observaba a Harry.

-Mm, nada- dijo ocultándole el encuentro con su nuevo tutor ya que no tenia tiempo, tenía que encontrarlo y rápido. Tras responder salio corriendo anta la mirada extrañada de Lykaios.

-¿Que le pasara ahora? Ni siquiera me pregunto a que venia… Mm, bueno, con lo apurado que esta ya se va a enterar, no importa que no quiera- dijo con una mirada divertida mientras se iba para el lado contrario.

Harry no encontró a su tutor/supuesto abuelo por ningún lado y harto se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando doblo a la esquina se hallo con un joven de cabello castaño con los ojos cerrados recostado en la pared a un lado de su puerta. Al sentir su presencia el joven abrió los ojos, de un color verde agua, y le sonrío para que se quedara tranquilo, ya que Harry ya había tomado posición de ataque.

-Que desconfiado que eres- dijo mientras su espalda se despegaba de la pared y se estiraba- Soy Caleb, aquel a quien Lujuria fue a buscar- dijo sacaba un papel del bolsillo y lo leía con detenimiento. Harry escucho su comentario y como llamaba a Camille y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara y dejara la posición de ataque.

-Entonces eres uno de los descendientes.

-Así es, "joven líder"- dijo dramáticamente haciendo que Harry se riera mas- La Envidia para ser mas exactos. Pero no te preocupes, que solo es un titulo, no soy tan envidioso como debería ser- dijo riéndose.

En otra parte, Voldemort estaba teniendo una reunión con su Elite, aunque principalmente se dirigía a Snape.

-¿Severus, es cierto lo que dices? ¿El lobo sarnoso abandono al viejo chiflado?

-Así es, mi Lord. Dumbledore cree que escapo ya que no puede rastrearlo, pero es imposible, una persona no se puede desaparecer sin dejar ni una sola pista de un momento para el otro.

-Severus, Dumbledore no quiere admitirlo ante su grupito pero sabe que es verdad, ese sarnoso es el único que podía llevarnos, no importa a quien de los dos, con Potter. Por eso te pidió que lo fueras a buscar, ¿verdad?- dijo con su voz de serpiente mientras Nagini se le subía al cuello.

-Así es, mi Lord, pero no encontré rastros de el, ni siquiera un rastro de magia, pero encontré otra cosa que no le dije al anciano- dijo mostrando su verdadero carácter y lealtad. Saco de su tunica una pluma negra- Pluma de Fénix negro, estaba en el lugar donde desapareció Lupin- Pero al tocar Voldemort la pluma esta se desintegro, quedando solo polvo y Voldemort, con una mirada de odio, pudo ver como con el polvo se formaba un mensaje dirigido a el, el cual leyó en voz alta- "Iré por ti serpiente deforme, serás juzgado por los 7 pecados Capitales, te are sufrir las peores torturas que nunca hayas imaginado y cuando al final me pidas clemencia, de rodillas, tras haber sufrido lo que yo, ahí será el momento que te la daré, matándote. Así lo dicta el Ángel de la oscuridad.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Harry estaba en la misma habitación que en su primer encuentro con C.P. haciendo ejercicios mientras esperaba a que su tutor llegara para empezar con el entrenamiento y, de paso, interrogarlo. El extremo sudor en su cara y la expresión de enojo en esta demostraban que se hallaba ahí hace un buen rato y ya estaba harto de la espera. Harry tomo su espada y empezó a entrenar un poco con la espada contra el aire, especialmente el ataque que era lo que mas le costaba.

Cuando estaba harto y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y vio, con molestia, como su supuesto abuelo entraba en la habitación. Al verlo y a su expresión, C.P. no pudo hacer mas que echarse a reír.

-¡¿De que te reís, "abuelo"? ¡Estuve como dos horas esperando y cuando por fin llegas te hechas a reír!- dijo enfurecido.

-¿Perdón? Yo nunca aclare la hora del entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica que Harry no pudo evitar comparar con la de Lykaios, aunque solo eso, ya que en los rasgos era casi idéntico a James y a Harry mismo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dejare ese tema atrás. Pero ahora mismo responderás a mis preguntas- dijo con un tono serio que le demostró a C.P. que era momento de contarle todo. C.P. solo asintió mientras hacia una señal a Harry para que empezara con sus preguntas- ¿Muy bien, quien eres y por que afirmas ser mi abuelo?

-Mm, en ese orden, mi nombre es Charlus Potter y afirmo ser tu abuelo porque lo soy, ya que hasta donde se James, tu padre, es mi hijo- dijo aburrido dejando la seriedad, pero cuando Harry iba a continuar Charlus lo detuvo con una seña- Si no me crees podes usar el hechizo de lazos mágicos, que según se Hades te enseño.

Ante esto Harry no dijo nada, solo hizo un movimiento extraño en medio del aire con su mano y dos extrañas cuerdas de magia empezaron a salir, en medio del aire, en el lugar donde Harry hizo el movimiento. Una de las puntas de ambas cuerdas se colocaron en el pecho de Harry y, mientras que una se unía al anillo que Harry tenia en la mano, representando el lazo de Hades y el (Debido a que Hades no tiene cuerpo físico) la otra se unía al pecho de Charlus, representando el lazo entre este y Harry.

Harry no pudo mas que sorprenderse de aquella reacción del hechizo, ya que según le había dicho Hades el hechizo era imposible de engañar ya que demostraba la unión entre familiares y magias demostrando que Charlus si era su abuelo. Harry al ver su pregunta respondida Harry no pregunto mas, solo tomo su espada y en cuanto la tuvo en las manos se lanzo al ataque en contra de su abuelo, empezando así su entrenamiento.

Tras dos horas de entrenar con la espada Charlus le dijo que se detuviera.

-Harry, no te ves a gusto con la espada.

-¿Eh? Pues realmente me molesta un poco. Siento que no va conmigo.- dijo mientras veía su espada.

-Mm, es raro, según Hades ya habías manejado una espada antes, en segundo año-

-Claro, maneje una espada pero no pude ponerme a pensar si me gustaba o no ya que mi vida estaba en peligro y era la espada o pelear contra un basilisco con solo mis puños, en otras palabras la espada era la opción que me iba a mantener mayor tiempo vivo- dijo irónico, recordando el encuentro con el basilisco en segundo.

-Mm, creo que tengo otra arma que podría servirte- dijo mientras hacia aparecer un extraño revolver negro con detalles en dorado. En la empuñadura tenia un extraño dibujo del triple filo de un tridente. En el cañón estaba grabado el numero 7 romano de un lado y del otro el símbolo de una cabeza de dragón. Cuando la tuvo en la mano Charlus se la lanzo a Harry para que la atrapara.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?- dijo sorprendido al ver el arma.

-Dijiste que no te gustaba la espada, entonces probemos con un arma "un poco" diferente- dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia aparecer distintos blancos para que Harry disparara.- Ahora veamos como lo haces.

Harry, algo nervioso, apunto a uno de los blancos que su abuelo había hecho aparecer y jalo el gatillo tres veces seguidas sin parar ni un segundo entre cada jalada. Pero tan nervioso estaba que los dos primeros terminaron clavados en la pared sin estar ni cerca de golpear al objetivo y el tercero le había dado pero por pocos milímetros. Ante esto Charlus cerró los ojos, suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Mira y aprende- dijo Charlus sacando de su bolsillo un revolver y disparando tres veces. Los tres dieron en el centro del objetivo quedando un enorme agujero en el centro del blanco.- Concéntrate bien, necesitas usar toda la fuerza de tus hombros, respira y, en ese momento, dispara.- dijo volviendo a jalar el gatillo pero esta vez en contra de otro blanco, golpeándolo en el centro también.- ¿Entendiste?- pregunto serio con una voz que dejaría helado a cualquiera.

-Si- dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba el revolver y, siguiendo los pasos de su abuelo, disparaba. Los disparos, si bien no dieron en el centro como los de su abuelo, si dieron en el blanco.

-Mejor, considerando el primer intento. Acabamos por hoy, mañana continuaremos, aunque un poco mas con la pistola que con la espada- dijo con ese tono serio, pero al ver la cara de Harry no pudo parar de reír- ¿Qué, esperabas que dejáramos la espada? Si lo hiciera, "el dios del inframundo me prepararía ya un lugar en su reino"- haciendo referencia a que Hades lo mataría en caso de hacerlo.

Ante esto Harry no pudo más que suspirar resignado saliendo de la habitación antes que su abuelo. Se empezó a dirigir a su habitación pero al girar una esquina tuvo que agacharse porque un jarrón venia directo a el. Al levantar la cabeza para ver que ocurría pudo ver a Lykaios, David y Caleb con la espalda contra una puerta como si del otro lado hubiera una terrible bestia.

-Líder, por fin apareces- dijo Lykaios con una voz que denotaba molestia por la situación en la que se encontraba- Tu "lobito" se despertó por fin y lo primero que hizo fue atacarnos como loco gritándonos y preguntando a la vez que te habíamos hecho. Y digamos que tu orden de no hacerle daño nos prohibía tocarle un solo pelo.- David y Caleb solo asintieron, afirmando todo lo relatado por el descendiente de la Ira.

Harry al escuchar eso lo único que hizo fue hacerles una señal para que se corrieran. En cuanto lo hicieran Remus salio de la habitación rápidamente. Se veía muy diferente al siempre tranquilo Remus. Los ojos estaban amarillos y sus dientes parecían más de lobo que humanos. Era como si Remus estuviera a medio camino de tomar su forma de Hombre Lobo. Pero todo esto desapareció y el tranquilo Remus volvió al ver a Harry, a quien corrió a abrazar como si no lo hubiera visto en años, un abrazo del que Harry casi no sale vivo.

-¿Harry a donde te escapaste y quienes son ellos?- dijo señalando a los descendiente de la Ira, la Avaricia y la Envidia.

-Es una larga historia, mi querido Lunático, que te contare cuando te recuperes, digamos que aun no estas listo para la aparición hecha por un fénix- dijo tranquilo mientras mandaba de nuevo a Remus a su habitación- Vendré y te lo explicare todo en unas horas.- dijo cerrando la puerta con llave volteando a ver a los otros tres con un gesto de "¿Tan difícil era tranquilizarlo?" recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de ellos. Cuando iba a decir algo, Harry los callo con un gesto mientras se rascaba la cicatriz.

-Voldy esta atacando Diagon, alguno de los tres quiere venir a divertirse.

-¿Mm, cuanto ejercito viste que llevaba?- dijo interesado Lykaios.

-Por lo menos 100 mortifagos y un Colacuerno Húngaro, el no estará entre el ataque pero es una buena forma de demostrarle que mi pluma-mensaje no era broma- dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras sus ojos pasaban del verde al violeta, su cicatriz desaparecía y las puntas de su cabello se volvían del color de sus ojos. Se saco las gafas y las guardaba en su bolsillo.

-Ah, estará bien como aperitivo, yo me quedo con el dragón, ustedes repártense los mortifagos.- dijo sádicamente Lykaios, mientras que su cuerpo cambiaba igual que el de Harry, solo que sus ojos pasaban a un tono rojo sangre que no tenia nada que envidiar a los de Voldemort. Su cabello se volvía negro oscuro con algunos detalles azulados. De su otra apariencia no quedaba nada.

-Mm, por mi no hay problema pero lo quede del dragón me lo quedo yo, los restos valen bien como ingredientes de pociones- dijo calmadamente pero con avaricia en los ojos David mientras su cabello y ojos cambiaban de su color natural a plateado.

-Yo quería encargarme del dragón pero ya, me tendré que conformar con los inútiles sirvientes- dijo Caleb mientras que, al igual que los otros tres, empezaba a cambiar. En su cara aparecía una marca de color verde en cada mejilla. Su cabello se alargaba hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda y cambiaba a un tono mucho más claro que el usual y sus ojos pasaban de verde agua a azul.

-Bien, ya vamos, me estoy aburriendo- dice Harry desapareciendo.

Continuara…

**Perdonen por la tardanza pero me fui un mes de vacaciones y no me pude conectar en ningún momento y hoy llegue, apenas ahora me estoy actualizando pero tratare de compensar esto, lo juro xD. **


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Se aparecieron en un callejón intentando no ser notados por nadie, cosa que resulto fácil pues todos corrían horrorizados, intentando esquivar los rayos verdes que volaban por todos lados. Los mortifagos iban atacando rápidamente sin importarles a quienes mataran y el dragón volaba por el cielo lanzando alguna que otra vez una llamarada de fuego. El ataque ya había empezado y en el ambiente ya se empezaba a notar las consecuencias: edificios destruidos, cuerpos sin vida tirados por el suelo, algunos de esos cuerpos pisados por otras personas queriendo salvar sus vidas.

"Que cobardes" pensaron los cuatro, sabiendo que se escuchaban entre si. El que pensaran lo mismo justo en el mismo momento habría resultado en un ataque de risa por parte del descendiente de la Ira, pero al querer ocultarse solo sonrío igual que sus compañeros y salieron a campo abierto sabiendo que en cuanto los vieran ahí parados tan tranquilamente los mortifagos los atacarían.

Efectivamente ocurrió el ataque, cuatro luces verdes se dirigieron hacia ellos junto a sonrisas victoriosas por parte de los mortifagos que lanzaron las maldiciones asesinas, burlándose de sus compañeros por haber sido más rápidos. Pero estas sonrisas se convirtieron en terror al ver lo ocurrido. Ninguna de sus victimas había muerto, incluso habían detenido la maldición que, según ellos, era perfecta. Harry había detenido la maldición haciéndola chocar con su revolver que había "olvidado" dejar en el castillo, Lykaios había, literalmente, incinerado la maldición con una barrera de fuego negro y tenia un gesto de aburrimiento en la cara, David, por sorprendente que fuera, había atrapado la maldición con la mano y la apretó, destruyéndola y Caleb solo levanto la varita, cortando en dos la maldición al tocarla.

-¿Eso es todo? Realmente si que hay idiotas que por dominar una que otra maldición se creen poderoso. Bien, yo me voy por mi dragón, seguro me entretengo más con el que con estos, que realmente son más inútiles que Camille- dijo riéndose como loco mientras se alejaba.

-Mm, yo me quedo con 50 de estos, les dejo los otros a ustedes dos- dijo Harry mientras con una sorprendente velocidad se metía entre todos sin que estos se dieran cuenta y apartaba a 50 de los mortifagos de los otros.

-Bueno, eso entonces nos deja los otros 50 a nosotros por lo que…- dijo David antes de atrapar nuevamente un Avada Kedavra con su mano y de repente aparecía frente al mortifago que la lanzo- ¿Me dejarías terminar de hablar con mi amigo antes de atreverte a molestarme?- dijo atravesando con su brazo cual espada el estomago del mortifago y tirándolo al piso a punto de morir- ¿Mm, bien, donde me quede? A si… quien mate, a más mortifagos gana. Quien pierda le dará al ganador 500 galeones, ¿bien?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba su ropa llena de sangre ante la mirada horrorizada de los mortifagos. "Matan con magia pero les parece terrible ver como alguien lo hace con sus propias manos"- pensó David al ver a los mortifagos.

-Mm, de acuerdo, pero no importa que, yo me quedo con sus varitas, me dará un placer sacárselas a estos tontos- dijo Caleb mostrando porque era el descendiente de la envidia.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos uno a cero- dijo David antes de voltearse e irse para no escuchar las quejas de Caleb.

_Lykaios_

Tras separarse de los otros empezó a buscar al dragón que, extrañamente, había dejado de volar sobre Diagon. Lykaios hizo un gesto de estar oliendo el ambiente, como si pudiera encontrar al dragón a través de su olor y así lo logro. En cuanto localizo su olor fue directamente hacia allá, llegando al centro de Diagon con el dragón destruyendo todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino.

"Fieros, brutales y un poco tontos, acaso los dragones serán parientes de Camille" pensó con una sonrisa burlona en un lugar donde el dragón no podía verle. No importaba en que situación se encontrase o que Camille no lo escuchase, Lykaios siempre se burlaba de Camille. Saco su varita de uno de sus bolsillos y la vio aburrido "Ya que, funcionara por el momento" dijo saliendo de su escondite.

-Ey, se cuan divertido es destruir pero hasta yo no me atrevo a destruir edificios enteros, y eso que soy "la ira reencarnada"- le dijo al dragón para luego reírse. El dragón solo le respondió con un zarpazo que, si Lykaios no hubiera esquivado, habría resultado fatal aunque Lykaios seguía tranquilo, como si lo hubiera esquivado con facilidad- ¿Que, ya es mi turno?- dijo burlándose. Tras eso empezó a lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra- Ventus Maxima- una potente ráfaga de viento se dirigió al dragón, empujándolo para atrás y, debido al impacto, se destruyeron varios edificios más- Medusa Petrifique- un rayo plateado salio contra el dragón que trataba de salirse de los edificios destruidos y al impactar los pies se convirtieron en piedra mientras, lentamente, el resto de su cuerpo lo seguía- Necro Furtum- el rayo golpeo con el dragón sin que este pudiera evitarlo y empezó a sentir como a cada segundo esa magia le robaba mas energía- Finite Maximum- el cuerpo del dragón volvió a la normalidad y Lykaios guardo su varita.

El dragón, debilitado como estaba, al verlo apenas pudo lanzarle un coletazo que nuevamente fue esquivado con facilidad por un desarmado Lykaios. Furioso por haberse convertido en la victima de ese asunto, se dispuso a lanzarle su aliento de fuego con sus últimas fuerzas, cuando sus ojos empezaron a arder en llamas negras. A pesar del dolor que sentía lanzo su fuego hacia el lugar donde, olía, estaba su oponente.

-Valla, valla, esta empeñado en causarme daño a pesar de estar a punto de morir, me impresionas pero… tu aliento de fuego no servirá en mi- dijo al ver como el rugido de fuego se acercaba a el y, en vez de esquivarlo como con los otros ataques, se quedo parado esperando y… detuvo el rugido con sus manos desnudas y, como si fuera comida, lo introdujo en su boca- Ah… que rico y hasta recupere la poca magia que me costo usar mi varita, pero bueno dragón, acabare con tu sufrimiento con el mismo ataque que vos usaste en mi contra- dijo y, de la misma forma que había hecho el dragón, Lykaios disparo todo el fuego que había comido por la boca y el dragón murió incinerado.

-Bien, ahora…- pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo y corrió directo al dragón, revisándolo-…fiuu, que suerte, la mitad del cuerpo del dragón esta entero y en buen estado, si no lo estaba…- la voz empezaba como a temer-… ¡David me mataría por hacerle perder valiosos objetos que pudiera vender!- dijo, por no decir grito, antes de tomar la parte del cuerpo del dragón que aun estaba entera y empezándola a llevar hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Harry_

El líder de los descendientes se había internado en aquella masa de 50 mortifagos con tal velocidad que ninguno lo había visto. El entrenamiento físico al que se había obligado las últimas semanas y las sesiones de Quidditch de los últimos 5 años habían dado frutos. Su velocidad y resistencia eran tales que dudaba que un partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts fuera a durar más de 3 minutos. Cuando llego al centro de la masa de mortifagos, estos se voltearon a verlo, aun ni se habían dado cuenta que había entrado.

Harry volvió a sacar su pistola, ante la mirada incrédula de los mortifagos, quien confiados levantaron las varitas. Harry había decidido usar el revolver como entrenamiento extra, esperando que el estar en una "situación de peligro" mejorara para poder sobrevivir. Harry cerró los ojos recordando una parte de su entrenamiento con el revolver.

_-__Flash Back-_

_-Harry, este revolver es especial- dijo seriamente su abuelo- actúa tanto como una varita como un revolver, puede disparar balas normales si pero también, simplemente pensando el hechizo que quieres y jalando el gatillo, lo lanzara pero con mucha mas potencia, mas velocidad, mas fácil que con una varita y, por sobre todo, mas daño el que causa. Por ejemplo, si yo lanzara una maldición asesina con una varita contra un grupo de personas solo asesinaría a una persona pero lanzándola con este revolver podrías matar a por lo menos 5 personas mas con un solo hechizo._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Harry abrió los ojos y vio como varias maldiciones asesinas iban contra el. Todos los mortifagos habían visto como desviaba una maldición asesina con su pistola pero apostaban que "el debilucho" (palabras de los mortifagos, no mías) no lo lograría contra tantas. Harry leyó sus pensamientos y una ira fría le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Quienes se creen que son estos inútiles" Harry no sabia porque pero un deseo de matar se apodero de el. Habían insultado su orgullo. Harry cambio el revolver a modo para lanzar balas comunes y corrientes, queriendo disfrutar matándolos uno por uno sin magia, para que estos se sintiesen humillados por haber sido asesinados de esa manera. Se agacho un poco para que las maldiciones pasaran por encima de su cabeza, dando como resultado la muerte de algunos mortifagos que estaban a sus espaldas.- Muy bien, es hora de que el ángel de la oscuridad muestre su oscuridad- dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de uno al cual golpeo fuertemente la cabeza con el revolver, haciéndolo caer al piso y desangrado. Luego empezó a disparar a todos con una puntería extraordinaria. Su orgullo había sido pisado y el Harry que había entrado a Hogwarts, el pequeño niño con estereotipo de que es lo bueno y lo malo, la marioneta de Dumbledore había desaparecido. Cuando solo quedaba un mortifago vivo, aunque temblando de miedo y con serias heridas por las que brotaba sangre a montones, Harry se volteo hacia el.

-Dile a tu amo que no ignore el mensaje que le di, el ángel de la oscuridad realmente lo destruirá… a cierto, también dile que como todo este país teme a su nombre el debe temer el nombre de Aporia Blacklion (Conserven este nombre en sus cabezas que como Harry no quiere ser reconocido le puso este nombre a su segunda apariencia)- el mortifago escucho todo lo que dijo y desaparecía. En ese momento el cuerpo de Harry empezó a temblar pensando en todo lo que hizo, por primera vez mato y debía reconocer que no lo lamentaba, incluso sentía un cierto gusto al saber que había causado un golpe irreparable en las fuerzas de Voldemort, ya que si los hacían encarcelar la serpiente demostró que fácilmente podía liberarlos pero no traerlos de la muerte. Tras un rato se tranquilizo - Bien, el dragón ya no esta volando y hace un rato vi llamas negras apagándose y ya no se escucha ningún rugido, Lykaios debe haber acabado y esta tardando solo por traer el dragón a David- dijo deductivamente colocando su espalda contra una pared- David y Caleb deben seguir su competencia, seguro gana David, no creo que pierda la oportunidad para ganar dinero.

_David y Caleb _

David iba corriendo entre los mortifagos, matándolos igual que había hecho con el primero, atravesarles el estomago con su brazo y ya había acabado con mas de la mitad por lo que técnicamente ya había ganado su pequeña competencia pero seguía ya que estaba aburrido.

Caleb seguía a David por detrás, con una cara de resignación ya que tendría que pagar los galeones y apenas había matado a diez mientras David ya se encargaba de los 5 últimos.

-Muy bien, yo gane- dijo triunfante David mientras se limpiaba su ropa.- Ahora donde esta Ira, me debe mi dragón.

-Si, si, ganaste- dijo Caleb sin prestarle atención a lo de Lykaios- Aunque solo por esa habilidad tuya de transformar tu brazo en una espada- dijo con un tono algo envidioso.

-¿Celoso?- sonrío David, molestándolo- Aunque no se porque, te quedaste con toda varita que encontramos de estos cuerpos muertos.

-Solo cumplo con mi rasgo de descendiente de la envidia- dijo en broma, la molestia ya había pasado. Tras decir esta frase vieron como Harry y Lykaios se acercaban, el primero ayudando al segundo a llevar al dragón.

-Sus productos, comerciante- dijo en broma Lykaios al llegar con David y Caleb. David se acerco al dragón y lo hizo desaparecer hacia el castillo.

Cuando termino varios aurores y miembros de la OF se aparecieron en el lugar, asqueados al ver el escenario. Dumbledore entre ellos, se adelanto y hablo con los chicos.

-¿Jovenes, son responsables de esto?- dijo el siempre tranquilo director. Harry le mando una mirada de odio que Dumbledore no entendió. Cuando Harry le iba a responder alguien entre el grupo de Dumbledore se adelanto.

-¡Pues claro director, son los únicos vivos! ¡Son asesinos!- el cabello rojo, las pecas y los ojos azules lo delataban, Ron Weasley, seguido por detrás de Hermione y Ginny. Al verlos entre la orden, las mínimas esperanzas que tenia Harry de que la traición de sus amigos era mentira desaparecieron. Si Harry estaba decepcionado no lo mostró, solo apareció una sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Asesinos? Probablemente, Weasley. Pero hemos hecho un golpe en el ejército de Voldemort en una tarde mayor a lo que han hecho ustedes durante la primera guerra y lo que va de la segunda.

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO, HIJO DE…?- la frase quedo en medio del aire ya que Lykaios, con una mirada asesina en los ojos, estaba sujetando del cuello a Ron.

-Atrévete a insultar a mi líder y te aseguro que lo que ves en este lugar…- refiriéndose a la sangre en el suelo y los cuerpos muertos-…no será nada ante lo que te are- dijo soltándolo sin cuidado y desapareciendo junto al descendiente de la Envidia y la Avaricia. Harry se quedo.

-No se metan en nuestro camino, porque sino probaran en carne propia el poder del que somos capaces, yo, Aporia Blacklion y mis amigos- dijo antes de desaparecer. Dumbledore se quedo preocupado y a pesar de que había junta de la Orden debía analizar lo sucedido solo.

Continuara…

**En este punto**** ya se habrán dado cuenta el pecado de Harry ya que en parte es lo que lo motiva a pelear en este capitulo, y si, todos tenían razón, era obviamente el Orgullo. Bien, ahora paso a explicar una cosa sobre el capitulo, ninguno de los cuatro mostró todo lo que podían hacer, Caleb en realidad no mostró nada, pero es porque como dije en un capitulo anterior en un ataque como este uno solo de los descendientes se puede encargar, pero con el paso de la historia se van a volver mas difíciles, solo un adelanto xD. **


	11. Chapter 11

**X****I**

Los descendientes del Orgullo, la Ira, la Avaricia y la Envidia se aparecieron en las puertas del palacio y en cuanto pisaron un pie dentro de este volvieron a sus apariencias comunes.

-Ah, que divertido que fue, pelear con Camille me entretiene pero llega a cansar algunas veces- dijo Lykaios con su típico tono de broma.

-Hablando de ella, no la e visto desde hace dos días cuando trajo a Caleb y rápidamente se fue hacia su habitación- dijo Harry tranquilamente sin preocupación, ya que sabia perfectamente que ella podía cuidarse sola.

-OH, eso. Fue a buscar al descendiente de la Gula. No volverá hasta mañana- dijo David distraídamente, internamente contando a cuanto podría vender al dragón muerto.

-Mas que la descendiente de la Lujuria parece mensajera y servicios de transporte- dijo Lykaios en su tono burlón, refiriéndose al hecho de que Camille se había encargado de traer a Caleb y ahora se había ido a buscar al descendiente de la Gula.

-Entonces cuando lleguen solo faltara uno de nosotros- dijo Caleb aburrido.

-Si, Pereza.

Tras esto empezaron a separarse y sin que nadie lo viera Harry volvió a la habitación oscura donde había estado anteriormente (capitulo 8). Cuando entro volvió a cambiar a su verdadera apariencia y las alas negras reaparecieron.

-Muy bien, pude conseguir esto del dragón que mato Lykaios, sangre de Colacuerno Húngaro, no se si funcione pero es mejor probar y tachar un dragón de la lista de especies cuya sangre me sirve que no haber probado- Harry hizo aparecer nuevamente el caldero, el cual dentro tenia el mismo contenido liquido, transparente como el agua pero emitía un brillo rojo sangre.

Harry lo vio con detenimiento, antes de encender un fuego para calentar el caldero. Fue a una repisa cercana y saco todos los ingredientes que necesitaba.

-Es mi última oportunidad antes de volver a Hogwarts- dijo Harry al aire. En una semana seria el día que debía tomar el expreso y tenia que apurarse con sus experimentos con la Nigromancia. Harry saco un antiguo libro de magia negra, único en su tipo ya que no había sido escrito como libro sino como un diario donde el mismo Salazar Slytherin anoto sus avances y descubrimientos, ese diario había pasado por manos de muchos magos que al igual que Salazar anotaron sus avances, incluyendo su abuelo Hades. Dejo el libro en una mesita, preparado para escribir si la sangre de Colacuerno era la correcta- Lagrimas de Fénix negro… Plumas de Augurey adulto… y ahora, sangre de Colacuerno- al contrario de la ultima vez cuando la sangre hizo contacto con el resto de la poción, esta no exploto. El brillo desapareció de la poción y ahorra fácilmente podía pasar desapercibida como agua.- ¿Acaso… lo he logrado?- pregunto Harry sorprendido. Toco la poción con sus propios dedos sintiendo algo extraño y, tras sacar sus dedos de la poción, una sonrisa extraña apareció en su cara- No, aun me falta un ingrediente, pero ya es un gran avance- dijo antes de sacar un frasco donde coloco parte de la poción y el resto la hizo desaparecer. Después de terminar, se retiro con el frasco en su bolsillo.

"Pronto… el líder de la Orden volverá a este mundo" fue el pensamiento de Harry al caminar por los pasillos, alejándose de aquel lugar.

Dumbledore daba vueltas a su despacho, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido, les había llegado, algo tarde, un reporte sobre que estaban atacando Diagon y cuando llegaron el ataque había sido detenido por 4 chicos que parecían no haber sufrido daño alguno.

"Debo conseguir que se unan a la Orden como sea, con su ayuda tal vez no necesite de Harry" pensaba Dumbledore cuando una idea que no se le había ocurrido llego a su mente "¡¿Pero y si ellos son… los siete descendientes del pecado?"

Los pensamientos de Dumbledore se vieron interrumpidos por el picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana. La lechuza entro rápidamente cuando Dumbledore le abrió, dejo dos cartas y se fue rápidamente. Observo la primera, un sobre negro con su nombre y el nombre del que la envío… Harry Potter. Al ver esto Dumbledore abrió la carta rápidamente y empezó a leerla.

_Estimado profesor Dumbledore:_

_¿Cómo se encuentra? Espero que muy bien. Le mandaba esta carta para informarle que me hallo sano y salvo, todo el verano me sentí atrapado y débil, por eso escape, se lo que pensara, "no debiste hacerlo" o "con los Dursley estas a salvo" y bla, bla, bla. También le aviso que estaré el día de inicio de clases en Hogwarts como siempre._

_Un saludo, _

_Harry Potter _

_PD: No intente rastrearme a través de la carta, me asegure de no dejar pistas sobre mi paradero, se lo aviso para que no lo intente en vano._

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Nunca se hubiera imaginado leer eso si no que Harry le diría donde estaba y podría traerlo al cuartel. A pesar de las palabras que se hallaban escritas en la carta Dumbledore sentía que habían sido escritas con rencor. Ignoro esto ultimo y vio la otra carta, sin mucho interés ya que lo único que decía era que Hogwarts tendría 6 estudiantes nuevos, transferidos de otras escuelas.

Ignorando las cartas, y retomo el tema de la Profecía y Aporia Blacklion

Voldemort estaba furioso, no porque su ataque se hubiera frustrado, poco le importaba esto al igual que la perdida de sus sirvientes. Lo que realmente lo enfurecía era la aparición de ese tipo que se hacia llamar el ángel de la oscuridad, no solo lo había amenazado, también se había metido en sus planes y le decía que debía temer a su poder.

-¡Muy bien Blacklion, Ángel de la oscuridad, como quiera Merlín que te llames, tu insulto a mi persona será pagado con la tortura y la muerte, es la segunda y ultima vez que me insultaras!- Los ojos rojos de la serpiente brillaban con locura, deseando darle la muerte con sus propias manos a aquel que se interpuso en su camino.

Harry caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa por los pasillos del palacio Balam, sin saber, pero intuyéndolo, que en las cabezas de aquellos dos que el más quería matar su otro yo era el tema en el que mas pensaban. De repente una espada se puso en su cuello pero eso no disipo su tranquilidad.

-¿Acaso no le temes a la muerte?- decía aquel que lo amenazaba con un tono de voz grave.

-No, la eh visto TANTAS veces que hasta la considero una buena amiga, incluso arregle con ella a tomar el te el viernes- dijo burlonamente a la vez que aquel que lo amenazaba sintió algo en su pecho. Harry con su pistola apuntaba a su corazón- ¿Me pregunto quien matara al otro más rápido? ¿Tú me cortaras la cabeza primero, o yo disparare a tu corazón antes? ¿Qué piensas tu, mi querido abuelo?

-Pienso… que no es fácil tomarte una broma- dijo Charlus con su tono de voz normal antes de separarse de el- ¿Como supiste que era yo?

-Je, fácil, supe de tu presencia desde hace rato, incluso me deje atrapar para hacer la broma mas… interesante- dijo con un aire inocente lo que logro sacarle una risa a Charlus

-¿Sabias que eres un cínico? Peor que Lykaios, llamar interesante a amenazarnos de muerte y todo con un aire de "niñito bueno"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo se, pero eso es lo que me hace ser yo- dijo aburrido mientras se recostaba en una pared cercana- ¿Vamos a entrenar, si o no?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, aguafiestas- dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo a una habitación cercana- Siéntate, el día de hoy descubriremos tu elemento y con el la razón de porque no te gusta la espada con la que entrenas.

Harry se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo mientras veía a su abuelo hacer lo mismo. Charlus saco un pedazo de papel.

-Concéntrate y tómalo, dependiendo lo que le ocurra al papel veremos cual es tu elemento- Harry tomo el papel, cerrando los ojos y dejando su mente en blanco. Pronto el papel empezó a arrugarse y un agujero perfecto se formo justo en el centro del papel. Al ver esto, Charlus detuvo a Harry- Increíble, esto es algo que no había visto en mi vida- las palabras demostraban cuan shockeado estaba, ya que apenas pudo producirlas.

-¿De que hablas abuelo?

-Digamos que… tu elemento no es común. Solo había leído esto en libros pero… Harry, ¿sabias que los cuatro fundadores dominaban cada uno un elemento?- al recibir un asentimiento por parte de su nieto, Charlus continuo- Si, Godric dominaba el fuego, Rowena el aire, Salazar el aire y Helga la tierra. Los cuatro fueron instruidos en la magia por el mismo Merlín, el cual poseía un quinto elemento, una quintaesencia. Este elemento era conocido como el rayo, el elemento que puede dar tanto la vida como la muerte- En cuanto dijo esto Harry se toco su cicatriz, como si el destino le quisiera hacer una broma muy mala-. Godric a pesar de ser nieto de Merlín nunca pudo controlar este elemento, en realidad ninguno de sus descendientes pudo controlar ese elemento, incluyéndome.

-Pero abuelo, tu elemento no es ni fuego ni el quinto.

-Si, pero olvidas que descendemos también de Rowena, la madre de los hijos de Godric. Por eso los Potter siempre dominamos el aire o el fuego, aunque parece que tenemos una excepción a la regla- dijo Charlus con una sonrisa y un suspiro por parte de Harry.

-Y yo que creí que ya era lo suficientemente especial- dijo el líder de los pecados sarcásticamente.

-Muy bien, eso también explica tu molestia en cuanto a la espada esa que posees. Esa era la antigua espada de Hades, cuyo elemento era el fuego y aposto que el tuyo también lo era- Harry sin comprender lo vio extrañado- Veras, el elemento de una persona define muchas veces el estilo de espada, por ejemplo, los de tipo fuego disfrutan mas con la batalla, como el fuego que destruye todo a su paso. Pero supongo que el tipo rayo debe preferir un arma para asesinato rápido- hizo una mueca como de estar pensando pero realmente no lo estaba haciendo.- Muy bien, tendré que buscar una espada mas fácil de usar para vos, bueno eso es todo por hoy- dijo antes de retirarse. Harry se levanto un momento después, dispuesto a buscar a cierto lobo y darle la explicación que necesitaba.

**Perdón por tardar tanto pero eh estado ocupado y esto es lo mejor que me salio. Espero que les guste**


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Dentro de la mansión Riddle, en una sala oscura solo iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, Voldemort se hallaba sentado en un sillón acariciando la cabeza de su gigantesca serpiente.

-Con que Aporia Blacklion, el ángel de la oscuridad. ¿Muy bien, angelucho, quieres retarme eh? Pues no sabes de lo que soy capaz, si tu eres un ángel oscuro yo soy algo mucho peor- dijo hablándole al aire, como si este pudiera darle este mensaje al verdadero Aporia.

De repente, de entre las sombras una figura apareció, llevaba una larga capucha negra que no permitía ver su rostro, pero si te acercabas lo suficiente podías ver dos ojos rojos sangre.

-Veo que ya has llegado, Sierpe- dijo tranquilamente el señor de las Tinieblas, mientras el otro se sacaba la capucha, revelando a un joven de cabellos de un color mezcla de pelirrojo y castaño.

-¿Para que me quieres esta vez, Voldy?- dijo riéndose en la cara de Voldemort, queriendo sacarlo de sus casillas, el cual parecía tranquilo. Al ver esto Sierpe sonrío y saco su arma secreta- ¿O debería llamarte Tom?- Voldemort seguía tranquilo, cosa que decepciono al otro- Bien, debe ser algo importante si no intentas matarme por llamarte por tu odiado nombre.

-Y lo es, necesito que mates a alguien- dijo y continuo antes de escuchar las protestas del otro- Escucha, este hombre, Aporia Blacklion, junto a 3 personas mas acabo con cien mortifagos, y el ni siquiera uso magia, uso una de esas ridículas armas muggles…

-Jaja, no pueden ser tan ridículas si acabo con 100 de tus mortifagos, aunque considerando lo inútiles que son esos tipos… ¿quien sabe?

-¿Bien, bien, harás el trabajo si o no?- Voldemort estaba enfurecido, demostrando lo poco que le agradaba la compañía de ese hombre… Bueno, realmente odiaba la compañía de todos, incluyendo a sus mortifagos, pero en especial este hombre.

-¿Mmm, si, por que no? Después de todo es solo un trabajo y este joven… parece un perfecto juguete para mi diversión- dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras una gigantesca serpiente de escamas negras y alas de murciélago aparecía en su espalda y lo rodeaba- Eso si, te costara el triple del precio por asesinarlo- dijo antes de subir a la espalda de la serpiente y que esta saliera volando.

-Sierpe, el dragón venenoso, uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo mágico.

Harry se hallaba sentado frente a un shockeado Remus, esperando que dijera algo sobre todo lo que le había contado, toda la pura verdad. Harry pensaba que Remus reaccionaria mal, que se enfadaría o algo, pero fue muy diferente, Remus empezó a reír divertido.

-Remus, no es ninguna broma- dijo Harry serio, pensando que Remus realmente lo había tomado como una. Ante esto Remus negó con la sonrisa en su cara.

-Harry, me río de mi propia estupidez- Harry lo vio asombrado- No es la primera vez que escucho desconfianza en contra de Dumbledore, mi querido Canuto también me lo contó- al mencionar a Sirius ambos compartieron una mirada de tristeza- pero no le hice caso pensando que eran paranoias por estar encerrado en la casa de los Black. Ahora me doy cuenta que debí creerle en vez de seguir al "santo" que me "permitió" estudiar en Hogwarts.

De repente Remus se vio envuelto en los brazos de Harry, quien lo abrazaba con cariño, abrazo que fue correspondido.

-No te preocupes, Lunático. Por culpa de esos dos, Voldemort y Dumbledore, quedamos solos en este mundo, y yo me encargare que conozcan el mismo infierno y sus pecados sean castigados. Para ello te necesito a mi lado y que te vuelvas mucho mas fuerte.

Lo último que vio Remus fue la sonrisa sincera de Harry antes de caer dormido sobre la cama. Harry salio del cuarto y en cuanto lo hizo cambio de forma, empezando a correr rápidamente hacia fuera del palacio. En cuanto llego levanto la mirada donde se hallaba Sierpe parado sobre su serpiente alada.

-Jajaja, este trabajo será mas fácil de lo creía, generalmente mis objetivos escapan de mi, no me buscan- dijo arrogantemente- ¿No te parece gracioso, Deuterios?- dijo el joven acariciando la cabeza de su serpiente quien parecía estar sonriendo con su dueño.

-¿Como hallaste este palacio?- pregunto cortante Harry, sacando de su bolsillo su pistola y sus alas de fénix saliéndole por la espalda.

-Oho, veo que no te apodaste el ángel de la oscuridad solo por como suena. Y si quieres saber como te halle, digamos que Deuterios puede encontrar a cualquiera con un poco de su olor, y dejaste mucho en tu matanza de la otra vez- dijo antes de bostezar- Realmente quiero terminar rápido con esto así que…- dijo lanzándose contra Harry montado sobre su serpiente. Ataque que Harry apenas pudo esquivar volando.

Harry levanto su pistola y disparo varias balas comunes, las cuales fueron esquivadas fácilmente por Sierpe gracias a la agilidad de su serpiente. La serpiente se volvió a lanzarse sobre Harry y esta vez logro morderlo en la pierna derecha. Ante esto Harry tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor.

-Venenum Acidus- Levanto la mirada y vio que mientras Deuterios no lo dejaba escapar de la mano de Sierpe empezaba a brotar un humo de color rojo que pudría el aire.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo Harry le pego una patada a la serpiente con la otra pierna, que inmediatamente provoco que Deuterios lo soltara y el humo no lo alcanzara.

-Muy bien, si así estamos, me obligas a usar magia también- dijo levantando la mano izquierda- ¡Brevi!

Sierpe y su serpiente se vieron arrastrados por una explosión salida de la nada, a esta le siguieron varias mas. Cuando las explosiones se detuvieron Sierpe y Deuterios estaban en el suelo, llenos de heridas, más Deuterios que su amo.

-Realmente quería acabar rápido y sin dolor contigo pero… ¡Ya me hiciste enojar!- grito fuertemente Sierpe siendo rodeado por el veneno que había dejado Deuterios en su estado moribundo.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el veneno se dividió en dos y lo ataco en forma de X, del cual solo puso salvarse usando sus alas como escudo, siendo estas las dañadas y no utilizables durante el resto de la batalla, moviendo la pelea a la tierra al no tener Sierpe a Deuterios y Harry con las alas heridas.

Harry nuevamente retomo a pelear con su pistola, pero esta vez lanzando maldiciones asesinas unidas a las balas en vez de balas comunes, pero no importaba cuantas lanzara ya que Sierpe los contraatacaba con su veneno en forma de espadas que rechazaban las balas.

-¡Burst Claw!- dijo Harry parando con las balas de su revolver, lanzando de su mano una energía en forma de garra que al contacto con las espadas exploto, formando una pantalla de humo.

-¿Jajaja, esto me detendría?- dijo con burla pero cuando intento moverse vio que todo su cuerpo estaba atrapado por raíces de árboles y la explosión había hecho desaparecer todo el veneno que había estado usando. Sierpe no lo podía creer, había sido derrotado por un chiquillo según el.

-¡Aporia!- dijo una voz desde el palacio. Lykaios había salido y estaba corriendo hacia Harry, quien debido al esfuerzo estaba acostado en el suelo.

-Lykaios, lo siento, creo que… llegue primero y me quede con toda la diversión- dijo riéndose débilmente para luego pasar a estar serio- Lle… lleva a este tipo y a su serpiente a la… la mazmorra del palacio, quiero… interrogarlo.- dijo antes de desmayarse por el cansancio.

Lykaios escucho todo con una seriedad poco común en el, volteo hacia donde Sierpe aun estaba encerrado por las raíces de Árbol de Harry y con un simple movimiento de cabeza lo hizo desaparecer hacia la mazmorra mientras el llevaba a Harry dentro del palacio.

Lykaios, David y Caleb estaban sentados en silencio alrededor de una cama donde Harry estaba. De repente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a una exaltada Camille.

-¡¿Que le paso al nieto del maestro?- dijo con una mirada amenazante hacia Lykaios, como si pensara que todo era su culpa.

-Contrólate Camille, Lykaios no tuvo culpa alguna, en realidad si el no hubiera detectado el olor de Harry, no lo hubiéramos encontrado y probablemente estaría muerto- dijo David sacando de su bolsillo un recipiente con un liquido de color negro, como si la luz no fuera capaz de alcanzarlo.- El que lo ataco era un asesino mandado por Voldemort, no tenia la marca tenebrosa pero pude sacarle la información a través de la Legeremancia. Su serpiente mordió a Harry, lo cual le introdujo el veneno. Pudimos sacárselo a tiempo pero seguirá inconciente algunas horas más.

-Hablando de otro tema- dijo Caleb antes de que Camille empezara otra pelea inútil con Lykaios- ¿Abel ya ah llegado?

-Si, se quedo en el comedor con la escusa de estar agotado del viaje y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas- dijo molesta por la actitud de su "compañero de viaje".

-Jajaja, ese tipo busca cualquier forma de darse un festín de comida en cualquier momento que quiera- dijo riéndose Caleb.

-Por algo representa a la Gula, aunque fue sabio de tu parte no negarte a que se quedara en el comedor, Camille. Interponerse entre el y su alimento es como ir directamente a la boca del lobo- David se hallaba leyendo un libro mientras decía todo eso con un tono que mostraba su aburrimiento. Levanto su mirada observando a su líder y los otros descendientes pudieron ver por un segundo preocupación en los ojos del descendiente de la avaricia.

Las puertas se abrieron por segunda vez, dejando pasar a un joven de cabellos castaño claro y ojos grises, su cara tenia un gesto de satisfacción, además de estar manchada de lo que parecía helado de chocolate, justo como el que llevaba en su mano en ese momento.

-Valla, no esperaba encontrarlos a todos aquí- dijo riéndose, risa que se detuvo al notar lo serios que estaban todos- ¿Ocurre algo? Generalmente me reprochan el siempre verme con comida.

-Fíjate por ti mismo, Abel- dijo Lykaios seriamente señalando la cama donde estaba Harry. Abel dejo el helado aun lado.

-¿El es el nieto del maestro? ¿Harry Potter?- dijo sorprendido al ver el estado en el que se encontraba- ¿Que le ocurrió?

**Lamento la terrible tardanza, falta de inspiración. Espero les haya gustado ^^.**


	13. Chapter 13

**XII****I**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la batalla de Harry contra Sierpe, faltaban solo tres días para que tuvieran que ir a Hogwarts. En estos días, Harry le había dedicado todo el tiempo a entrenarse. A penas si dormía una o dos horas al día. Permanecía encerrado o bien en la biblioteca, o en el gimnasio del palacio. Los otros descendientes le llevaban la comida pero a penas probaba bocado.

Todos los descendientes, incluido Abel que apenas lo conocía, estaban preocupados por la salud de su líder. Era cierto, se había vuelto más poderoso por lo que habían podido ver en algunos de los entrenamientos, pero ya tenia rasgos visibles de cansancio. Tenia unas profundas ojeras marcando sus ojos, y apenas les dirigía la palabra. Remus también lo había notado, pero cuando intento hablar con el apenas entro a la habitación en la que Harry se encontraba se desmayo por el poder del joven, suceso que hizo que Hades iniciara con el entrenamiento del Licántropo.

Lykaios harto de la situación se dirigió al gimnasio donde estaba Harry. Toco la puerta, nadie le respondió, nuevamente toco la puerta y otra vez nadie le abrió, enojado y demostrando porque representaba a la ira golpeo la puerta con un puño. Al contacto la puerta se hizo cenizas por las llamas negras. Entro y vio fijamente a Harry, quien estaba haciendo flexiones con el torso al aire, ignorando completamente a Lykaios. El descendiente de la ira, más enojado de lo que estaba momentos antes, le pego una patada en las costillas, con la suficiente fuerza para que le doliera pero que no se las rompiera. Su líder lo vio sin emoción alguna.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Lykaios?- el tono era frío, una ira fría, que demostraba que quería seguir con su entrenamiento en vez de hablar con el.

-¿Qué me pasa a mi? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti, "líder"? ¡Nos matas de preocupación descuidando tu salud después de casi morir contra un asesino! ¡¿Acaso el casi perder te convirtió en un idiota?

-No es el que casi perdí lo que me convirtió en un "idiota" como tú me llamas, sino que sino me vuelvo mas fuerte seré un saco de boxeo para el vejete y la serpiente rastrera cuando los enfrente.- dijo enojado.

Lykaios rodeo su puño derecho con llamas negras y golpeo a Harry en toda la cara. La parte donde Lykaios golpeo empezó a ser cubierta por llamas celestes que extinguieron las llamas negras de Lykaios y curaban a Harry de las pocas quemaduras que le había hecho. Harry lo vio con una sonrisa cínica, alejándose rápidamente unos pasos para atrás.

-¿Debo considerar esto como una traición Lykaios?- dijo con burla.

-No, líder, solo te voy a acomodar las ideas, aunque deba ser por la fuerza- dijo, dándole otro golpe a Harry, que fue respondido de la misma manera. Golpe que daba Lykaios, Harry lo respondía. Estuvieron así por alrededor de diez minutos, esperando que el otro se rindiera. De repente ambos se detuvieron en seco, aburridos y algo cansados, sentándose.

-Realmente creo que exagere con tanto entrenamiento.

-No estaba mal que entrenaras, lo mal es que te encerraras dentro de ti, sin aceptar la ayuda de los demás.

-No se me paso por la cabeza, es difícil pensar en eso después de casi morir envenenado, solo pude pensar en volverme mas fuerte. No hice esto por mí sino porque no quiero perder a las personas importantes para mí de nuevo- dijo sacando una botella de agua y tomarse más de la mitad de un solo trago. De repente llevo el brazo alrededor del cuello de Lykaios- Incluyéndote mi sádico amigo.- ante esto Lykaios se río.

-¿A mi? Preocúpate más por ti mismo, líder. Que yo siempre seré más fuerte- dijo con burla y Harry se le unió a las risas. Estuvieron así por un rato más, hasta que Lykaios lo vio curioso.- ¿Desde cuando sabes usar las llamas de vida del fénix? ¿Te lo enseño el viejo Charlus?

-No, no, lo aprendí en estos días con el anillo de mi abuelo. Tengo que mejorar todo lo que pueda antes de ir a Hogwarts.- dijo serio.

-Jajaja, con tal de que no exageres de nuevo ¿Oye, cuando interrogaras a la serpiente esa? No lo mantenemos vivo porque queramos, sino porque tú lo ordenaste.- dijo con el mismo tono que Harry.

-Me encargare de el mañana, por el momento tomare tu consejo y tomare con calma el entrenamiento.- dijo antes de levantarse y secarse la cara de sudor del enfrentamiento con Lykaios y el ejercicio físico anterior a la llegada de Lykaios, el cual no pudo evitar morirse de risa al ver como su líder había caído dormido en medio del gimnasio luego de limpiarse el sudor.

Lykaios abrió la puerta para salir y dejar descansar a su líder, aunque fuera en ese lugar. Pero cuando la abrió vio como 3 personas caían frente a el, por haber apoyado su cara contra la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Y luego me dices a mi que es malo espiar, Camille?- dijo en un murmullo reconociendo a las 3 personas frente a el, Abel con una cara de sentirse culpable y mostrándole al descendiente de la ira que habían escuchado todo, Camille, mirándolo con odio como de costumbre y Caleb con la sonrisa en la cara, divertido. En la pared, recostado y leyendo un pequeño libro estaba David, serio como siempre- Tienen suerte que aquí todo se arregle si se rompe, de otra manera no habrían podido colocarse en la puerta ya que la queme antes de entrar.

-Ya cállate, Lykaios, no eras el único preocupado por el joven maestro- dijo seria pero con un deje de enojo, como siempre que se dirigía al descendiente de la ira, Camille.

-Por favor, tu solo estabas preocupada de que no te lo podrías quedar como un juguete- dijo en tono de burla, pero su burla desapareció al ver el sonrojo de Camille para ser reemplazada por la sorpresa, apretó los dientes como si estuviera enojado y… se largo a reír de la cara de su compañera- Yo lo decía en broma, pero parece que acerté justo en el clavo- dice mientras empezaba a caminar, para minutos después detenerse y observar a David- ¿Pereza llegara pronto? Si no, nuestra ida al colegio se retrasara y no podremos proteger a Harry de sus otros "amigos" si así se los puede llamar- dijo seriamente. David lo miro por un segundo, para luego suspirar.

-Si, vendrá entre mañana y pasado, el día siguiente a ese nos marchamos al colegio de "San Dumbledore"- dijo con rabia, una que pocas veces surcaba su rostro.

El estado en el que se hallaba el prisionero era deplorable, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Harry al verlo tirado ahí, en medio de una de las celdas de la prisión con su serpiente a su lado, mucho peor que el. El asesino literalmente estaba lleno de cortadas como de espada pero que el líder de los descendientes sabia provenían de las raíces que había usado para encerrarlo. Además se había negado a comer lo que le habían dado para que estuviese bien y pudiera responder el interrogatorio. Pero a pesar de todo esto, su mirada brillaba con odio puro.

-Se ve que odias las visitas, asesino- dijo tranquilo Harry, invocando una silla donde sentarse- Según David fuiste enviado por Voldemort pero no eres uno de sus mortifagos, ¿quien eres? Y no trates de mentir, este simple cuarto actúa como Veritaserum- dijo ante la mirada de Sierpe de negarse a hablar. Sin otra salida, el otro empezó.

-Soy Sierpe Dracoignis, uno de los seis asesinos más peligrosos del mundo mágico.

-¿Por qué sigues las órdenes de ese idiota?- dijo con un tono aburrido, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Por que mas va a hacer? Me pago, lo considere un buen trato, acepte, listo, no hay otra razón si eso es lo que buscabas.

-¿Alguno de los otros asesinos también estarían dispuestos a trabajar con el?- pregunto ignorando olímpicamente la frase del otro.

-No, tienen un código de "honor", además de que 4 de ellos son huérfanos por culpa de Tom, así que no les agrada aunque les pague todo el dinero del mundo. Y el quinto dice que nunca se rebajaría a trabajar con semejante inútil. Como ves soy el único que ofrecería su pellejo por dinero a cualquier persona.

Harry no necesitaba mas, se levanto y se empezó a marchar, dejando a Sierpe vivo pero sorprendido.

Lo se, lo se, un asco considerando todo lo que tarde en subirlo, pero tengo un bloqueo que no me ayuda en nada, no estoy del todo conforme con lo que quedo, pero que se le va a hacer, espero les guste y nuevamente lamento la tardanza.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creadora J. K. Rowling. **

**XIV**

La Orden del Fénix estaba en medio de una reunión, o más bien se hallaban en una batalla campal en la que todos eran enemigos. Todos intentaban hacerse escuchar y Dumbledore no hacia nada para evitarlo, estaba perdido en su propio mundo y poco le importaba el real. Sus pensamientos lo devoraban. Mientras tanto, el resto de la orden discutía un tema que no hablaba de la guerra en la que se encontraban y en la que supuestamente ellos eran lo único que evitaba que el mal prevaleciera.

-¡Ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces, Ronald Weasley, tu, tu hermana y Hermione irán al colegio sin importar lo que tu quieras o el hecho de que seas miembro de la Orden!- gritaba la madre del primer nombrado a su hijo. Madre e hijo eran los que mas se hacían escuchar pues el tema en si era de ellos dos.

-¡Y yo te eh dicho que no volveré a ese lugar, fácilmente puedo vencer a cualquier estudiante con las manos atadas a mi espalda, no necesito aprender mas!- dijo el pelirrojo, siendo apoyado por su hermano. Hermione se mantenía al margen ya que ella si iba a ir, ella pensaba con la cabeza fría y sabia que Harry iría al colegio, un lugar donde, ella se decía, podrían sacarle cualquier información importante y vigilarlo día y noche, pero a Ron poco le importaba, el pensaba mas con su orgullo que con su cabeza.

En esos momentos, Ron saco su varita y estuvo a punto de atacar a su madre para demostrarle que podía vencer a cualquiera cuando se vio paralizado por alguien. Dumbledore había tenido la decencia de dejar de pensar en ese momento y con un solo levantamiento de su mano había dejado petrificado al pelirrojo.

-¿Debo recordarle que estamos en una guerra joven Weasley y atacar a un aliado podría significar su muerta o la tuya? Y hasta donde se somos pocos y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a alguien- dijo sin emociones, su mente estaba nuevamente con sus pensamientos, dejando una pequeña parte para que se encargara de lo que harían- Usted, señor Weasley y su hermana acompañaran a la señorita Granger a Hogwarts y no se discutirá mas. ¿Algún otro asunto?

-Si, Albus…- dijo Kingley levantándose y suspirando- Las elecciones para ministro están cerca y según nos ha contado Severus, Voldemort planea usarlas para apropiarse del Ministerio de manera "legal"- dijo con un deje de enojo- Y si el ministro es un hombre de Voldemort podemos considerar al mismo ministerio un enemigo. En otras palabras deberiamos tratar que un miembro de la orden fuera electo.

-Y a quien propones Kingley, digo, tú sacaste el tema a colación, déjanos escuchar tu opinión sobre quien debería representarnos- dijo Albus completamente en el tema, era más importante por el momento el nuevo ministro que "siete mocosos" de los cuales el creía conocer solo a cuatro.

-Arthur Weasley….

"Valla, valla, esto es muy interesante, seguro que a Harry y a Remus les parecerá igual de interesante" fue el pensamiento de alguien en medio de la reunión.

* * *

Harry y sus amigos se hallaban desayunando en esos momentos, hablando de cualquier tema. En la sala también se hallaban Charlus y Remus hablando por separado, entretenidos sobre quien sabe que tema. Remus estaba diferente de cómo había llegado, ya no estaba demacrado, mas atractivo en palabras de la descendiente de la lujuria, se le veía mas joven fácilmente pudiendo hacerse pasar por una persona de unos 25 o 26. Sus ojos dorados brillaban salvajes. Harry decía que así se habría visto cuando tuvo la edad que aparentaba si no hubiera tenido la maldición del hombre lobo.

La apariencia del licántropo no fue lo único que cambio, en ese único día que había transcurrido desde el interrogatorio para el habían pasado dos meses debido a un hechizo de tiempo, dos meses en los que se las paso entrenando. Ahora era capaz de transformarse a voluntad, completa o parcialmente y de controlarse, además de manejar varios tipos de magia que Hades le había instruido a la vez que Harry practicaba.

De repente, mientras comía una tostada, Harry sintió algo arder en su bolsillo derecho y cuando reviso su interior se hallo con un papel que tenia en ella el dibujo de dos bocas, las cuales empezaron a hablar sincronizadamente.

-Aquí Weasley y Weasley, tenemos noticias…- dijeron las bocas del papel hablando a la vez mientras Harry las escuchaba, les contaron a todos los presentes acerca de lo hablado en la reunión, sobre las elecciones y todo lo demás- Con esto, Weasley y Weasley se despiden, sean traviesos pecadores- dijeron al final las bocas y Harry pudo ver como sonreían al estilo de las personas que habían mandado el mensaje, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

-Los gemelos siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa de la cara, es una suerte que estén de mi lado, los únicos Weasley en los que confío- dijo y vio como todos tenían las miradas puestas sobre el, incluso sintió la mirada de Hades desde el anillo, miradas que ignoro- No se preocupen, luego me are cargo, ni la serpiente ni el viejo tendrán el ministerio, además si esto resulta como espero nos podremos mover con mas libertad.- dijo mas interesado en su tostada que en la noticia que le habían dado. Todos al ver el poco interés de su líder siguieron con lo suyo cuando de la nada algo cayó sobre la mesa de la nada y lanzo todos los platos contra las caras de aquellos que los comían, todos salvo el Lykaios que se había agachado para recoger su cuchillo, que se le había caído.

Harry se limpio la cara del cereal que había estado comiendo y al ver lo que había caído en la mesa se quedo paralizado. Frente a el, dormida, había una joven de cabellos largos de un rosa muy clarito, casi llegando a blanco. Sus ojos no los podía ver. Harry no entendía porque se había quedado paralizado

-Valla, debí pensar que era Pereza- dijo Lykaios divertido al ver las caras de los demás embarradas de comida y el limpio en su totalidad. Su voz lo había sacado de la parálisis a Harry y podía ver como todos, mas que enojados, estaban sorprendidos, igual que el. Si era verdad, frente a el se hallaba la ultima persona que faltaba para que los siete se reunieran.

-Supongo que Adara es la única que puede aparecerse de esa manera y no sorprenderme- dijo David limpiándose de los restos de comida que quedaban en su ropa, a la vez que veía a Abel seguir comiendo sin preocuparse por la suciedad o la llegada de la joven. Remus y Charlus retomaron la charla que tenían y Caleb trataba de escuchar de qué hablaban los dos adultos. La única que pareció notar el desconcierto de Harry fue Camille.

-Perdone, joven maestro, al parecer se nos olvido que usted no la conoce, la joven dormida es Adara Dream, la descendiente de la Pereza- dijo acercándose a la joven, sonriendo con ternura al verla, como una hermana mayor, a la vez que trataba de despertarla.

Harry asintió y sin decir palabra se quedo viendo a la joven a la cara, como si eso adelantara su despertar, al parecer lo logro pues tras dos minutos de verla la joven soñadora abrió los ojos, ojos de un color verde claro, como los de Harry en su forma normal. Harry volvió a quedar paralizado a la vez que la joven lo veía entre dormida y extrañada.

**¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! ¡SOY UN ASCO DE PERSONA, LO SE! Pido perdón de rodillas por tardar tanto en actualizar y no tengo escusa por que esto no me tardo mucho, lo hice completamente hoy, solo que antes carecía de inspiración, prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez, de hecho ahora estoy con inspiración, tratare de subir el próximo esta semana y si no lo hago pueden lanzarme cuantas maldiciones asesinas quieran.**

**Saludos a todos, Dark Mare Dragon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creadora J. K. Rowling.**

**XV**

Harry se hallaba en silencio aun sentado en el comedor del castillo, rodeado del ruido de sus amigos, los cuales hablaban entre ellos, poniéndose al corriente con la recién llegada descendiente de la Pereza. Harry poso su mirada en esta, algo no le gustaba de ella, tal vez fuera el hecho de que no se había esperado su llegada, o el hecho de que dio por sentado que la persona que representaba a la Pereza era un hombre. Pero algo no terminaba de encajar según su perspectiva. Volteo la mirada al ver que la joven le respondía con una sonrisa inocente plasmada en el rostro, que se convirtió en un gesto extrañado ante la acción del líder de los descendientes.

Se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada, tenia otras cosas que hacer que sospechar o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo contra su compañera, y la verdad era que eso lo podía hacer en cualquier momento y en cualquier otro lugar en vez de hallarse en la misma habitación que la persona de sus sospechas. Nadie lo vio salir, salvo una persona y esta no dijo nada, sabiendo que su nieto querría estar solo con sus pensamientos.

-Justo como Hades…- dijo en un susurro que quedo bajo la sombra de la charla que mantenían los jóvenes a escasos metros de el. Sonrío divertido cuando minutos después vio como Caleb se volteaba para preguntarle algo a Harry y todos en la sala notaron la ausencia del joven orgullo. Dedico una sonrisa inocente a los jóvenes, como si el también se hubiera dado cuenta en esos momentos que su nieto había desaparecido.- Parece que Harry se largo, eso o esta usando la capa de invisibilidad y somos tan inútiles que no podemos detectarlo- dijo divertido, molestando a los mas jóvenes.

Sin hacer caso a los comentarios del, en palabras del descendiente de la ira, viejo ciervo, David, Lykaios y Caleb se levantaron, el primero sin emoción alguna, el segundo totalmente enojado y el tercero con una cara de resignación, salieron a toda velocidad a buscar a su líder. Camille los vio salir con cara de quien ve a tres niños a punto de hacer una travesura. Se acerco a Adara con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Adara, puedes ir a buscar al joven maestro a "Cielo"?, conociéndolos, David ira a "Tundra", Caleb a "Bosque" y Lykaios a "Desierto", yo iré a "Pantano" pero necesito que alguien valla a "Cielo"- dijo, ante lo que recibió una mirada de la joven de pelo color rosa, casi blanco, su rostro estaba sin emoción alguna, si no tuviera los ojos abiertos Camille estaba segura que estaría dormida, pero sabia que significaba esa mirada- Si, ya se, puedo enviar a Abel, pero tardaría mucho, ya sabes que nadie lo puede quitar de la mesa mientras aun haya comida. Te lo encargo - dijo antes de desaparecer en medio del aire.

La joven solo suspiro antes de comenzar su recorrido hacia la torre. Cielo, Tundra, Bosque, Desierto y Pantano eran las cinco torres principales de ese castillo escondido tras las montañas. Cielo era la mas alta, en lo alto de la torre uno ya se hallaba al lado de las nubes, como nadie se podía acercar a ese lugar sin poseer cierta cantidad de poder mágico y estar acompañado de alguien que conociera el palacio, no importaba mucho cuan alta fuera "Cielo", ningún desconocido podría encontrarla. Cuando Adara llego al camino que conducía a la torre no pudo más que suspirar. El camino era empinado y el sendero no formaba parte del palacio, era un camino de tierra y no se podía usar magia para llegar directamente.

-No debí haber aceptado- dijo, una voz tranquila y suave salio de su boca. Empezó a recitar un hechizo, demorándose un poco. Al terminar, frente a ella se hallaba un hipogrifo de piedra negra, con runas rojas a lo largo del cuerpo- Llévame- dijo sin emoción, al tiempo que se subía y el hipogrifo alzaba el vuelo. Adara pudo observar el camino desde abajo- Fue una suerte haber usado el hechizo- dijo viendo que el camino, además de ser largo, se volvía mas peligroso con lo que se avanzaba. Bostezo, adormilada, quería ir a dormir e internamente esperaba que encontrar a su nuevo líder fuera rápido para visitar el mundo de Morfeo en la cama que la estaba esperando en el palacio.

En cuanto el hipogrifo toco tierra ella se bajo con habilidad y la criatura desapareció en la nada. La joven pudo ver donde se hallaba, en el techo de la torre, a su lado las nubes se desplazaban con lentitud. Tan emocionada estaba de ver ese espectáculo después de años que no fue hasta minutos después que noto que no era la única en la cima de la torre, allí, sentado en uno de los bordes, fingiendo observar el pequeño mundo bajo sus pies cuando la realidad era que estaba en sus propios pensamientos, se hallaba el joven nieto del líder de la Orden del Grimorio.

Se acerco a el, sentándose a su lado, si el otro la noto no dio señales de ello. Con total libertad la descendiente de la pereza descanso su cabeza en el hombro del joven, ante lo cual Harry solo pudo lanzarle una mirada sin emoción. Hasta ese momento el tenia muchas otras cosas en la cabeza como que al día siguiente tendría que ir a Hogwarts o el hecho de que aun no había logrado perfeccionar la Nigromancia y tenia que hacerlo pronto, también estaba lo del ministro y demás temas que ahora se habían esfumado por la presencia de su nueva compañera. Al contrario de en el comedor no se sentía tenso y desconfiado, estaba tranquilo, disfrutando del olor que llegaba a sus fosas nasales desde el cabello de su acompañante.

-Me pregunto, ¿si existe dios, me odiara o me amara? ¿Si me odia por que me dio esta felicidad efímera y si me ama por que me la entrego tan tarde…?- una lagrima cayo y con su diestra la recogió. Al no recibir respuesta de la joven a su lado volteo la cabeza y vio como esta se hallaba dormida con una pequeña burbuja creciendo y decreciendo de su nariz. Harry en un principio no pudo mas que verla con un tic en el ojo aunque luego una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios.- Supongo que no necesito respuesta, no soy mas que un hereje, un pecador...

Se levanto y se limpio los pantalones, o fingió hacerlo ya que no tenia nada de suciedad, y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven desapareció junto a ella sin dejar rastro, directo a su habitación dentro del palacio donde dejo a la "niña pereza". La habitación estaba en la torre Tundra, la torre blanca, llamada así por su color blanco que parecía irreal, además de que en la base, todo lo que rodeaba la torre estaba cubierto por la nieve y una niebla invernal impedía que pudiera ser distinguible. Harry no había dado ni medio paso fuera del lugar donde descansaba la joven cuando sintió como alguien ponía su mano en su hombro. Al ver la piel morocha de los dedos volteo, serio.

-Me imaginaba que estarías aquí, David…- dijo con el mismo tono de la mirada, a la vez que desenfundaba la varita, apartando el brazo de su amigo- Solo tu eres mejor que yo en cuanto a la Legeremancia…

El otro lo miraba sin emociones reflejadas en su rostro. Siempre era el chico sin emoción, apenas se mostraba un poco preocupado en situaciones que a otros hubieran dado un infarto. Era avaricioso como debía, no se permitía ni dar sus emociones gratis, una vez Lykaios le comento a Harry que le había pagado para que mostrara una sonrisa, trato que cumplió pero que, en palabras de Lykaios, era demasiado perfecta, no una sonrisa real. Ahora sonreía un poco más y se permitía "derrochar" emociones por la presencia de Harry pero en estos instantes parecía poco importarle si frente a el se hallaba su líder o el mismo Voldemort, estaba inescrutable.

-Lo que planeas es una locura…- dijo el avaricioso sin emoción, pero con un ligero tono de preocupación que por mucho intentara esconderlo no lo logro, ante esto el otro guardo su varita.

-Je, enfrentar a un basilisco a los doce años solo es una locura, participar en un torneo en el que participan chicos de 17 teniendo únicamente 14 es una locura, pero esto, mmm, no, no creo que sea una y si lo es, bueno, ya eh pecado muchas veces de loco, una mas no me matara- dijo divertido- Pero si quieres sentirte seguro, ven conmigo, después de todo, sabes que no voy a no hacerlo y yo se que vos no vas a parar de tratar de evitármelo.

-Eres más terco que una mula…- Al no recibir mayor respuesta que un suspiro de molestia y una profunda mirada, el orgulloso sonrío más, dejando la completa nada en el lugar que segundos antes ocupaban los dos jóvenes.

A kilómetros de allí, en un callejón del Londres muggle, los dos descendientes aparecieron de la nada, su único testigo un gato callejero de pelo negro, que al sentirlos no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel, dar un maúllo asustado y correr lejos para alejarse de los dos magos. Al verlo Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risa silenciosa, ya con la apariencia de Aporia.

-¿Y supuestamente los gatos negros son los fieles sirvientes de los magos? Me parece que quien invento esa patraña le tenía miedo tanto a nosotros como a los gatos y no le entraba en la mente que sus dos temores no tuvieran algo que ver, aunque quien sabe, la figura que tienen los muggles de nosotros data del siglo catorce o quince- dijo mientras se acercaba a una cabina telefónica rota, sonriendo y recordando la vez que fue ahí con el padre de su antiguo mejor amigo. Alzo el brazo y comenzó a girarlo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj- Lastima que Camille no esta aquí, ella es la experta en esta rama de la magia… Prohibire Tempus- de un momento para el otro todo a su alrededor, salvo por su compañero, se había puesto de un color gris y nada se movía. El tiempo estaba totalmente detenido.

-Has mejorado en esto, pero tu especialidad sigue siendo el Arca del Gran Árbol- dijo su compañero mientras colocaba una mano en el piso, aplicando magia en este. Frente a ellos surgió una puerta de madera negra, abriéndola llegaron al ministerio de magia, en especifico se hallaban frente a otra puerta que con letras doradas informaba "Amelia Bones, Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica". Entraron en la oficina y tras David cerrar la puerta Harry se sentó frente al escritorio de la mujer que escribía., al menos antes de ser paralizada en el tiempo.

-Continuum…- dijo el descendiente del orgullo chasqueando los dedos y viendo como todo volvía a la normalidad. La mujer seguía escribiendo, sin notar nada- Señora Bones…- dijo llamándola y pudo ver con diversión como ella se sobresaltaba y los miraba como a un muerto.

-Blacklion…

-¿Oh? ¿Ya se han corrido las noticias acerca de mi existencia, eh incluso el ministerio me conoce? ¡Que honor!- dijo Aporia con un brillo de diversión plasmado en los ojos violetas. Llevando una mano a su nuca, empezó a desordenar sus propios cabellos- Aunque seguramente no será nada bueno, considerando que el informante es nada más y nada menos que el director barbudo.

Y de la nada, Bones saco su varita de debajo de la mesa y lanzo contra el descendiente del Orgullo, esperando ver un impacto que nunca llego pues fue detenido por el compañero del atacado, quien en su brazo izquierdo en vez de mano nacía un escudo de oro. Harry cerró los ojos, apoyando su mentón en su mano y suspirando.

-Mmm, la creía más razonable señorita Bones, ya que hasta donde se usted es la persona más sensata en este gobierno de títeres y ovejas- dijo aburrido antes de que con un movimiento de su mano la maga quedara paralizad.

-¿Títeres y ovejas?- dijo Amelia sin comprender y con algo de dificultad por la parálisis de su cuerpo.

-Fufufu, títeres aquellos que se dejan manipular con tal facilidad o por Dumbledore o por Voldemort, y ovejas aquellos que no se atreven a levantarse en contra de ninguno de estos dos- dijo antes de chasquear sus dedos y que de la nada apareciese una botella de vino, empezando a beber- Mi objetivo es que el mundo, o al menos Inglaterra, se libere de estos dos titiriteros y para eso necesito que usted sea mi aliada y la ministra.

-¿Y por que debería de confiar en ti?- dijo ella tras haberlo meditado un momento, con un leve interés. Ella no creía en algunos de los sistemas que se aplicaban en el ministerio y le parecía que todos allí estaban bailando en la palma del director de Hogwarts, pero nunca tuvo pruebas para confirmarlo.

-Es su decisión, de hecho no niego que confiar en mí podría ser malo, podría estar mintiéndole y tratando de manipularla, queriéndome deshacer de esas dos pestes para ser yo el titiritero- dijo antes de levantarse- Bien me voy yendo, le dejo mi tarjeta…- una tarjeta apareció en la mesa-… por si decide confiar en mi. El hechizo se desvanecerá en cuanto hayamos hecho nuestra graciosa huida, pero espero tome en consideración mi propuesta, después de todo yo tengo las pruebas que necesita- dijo el niño que vivió antes de desaparecer junto a su compañero.

En la entrada de la base del Grimorio…

-Realmente… estas mas loco de lo que creía, Aporia Blacklion…

-Mmm, pensé que te había dicho que ya peque muchas veces de loco David Caprico…

**No tengo nada que agregar, salvo que soy un hijo de ****** por tardar tanto. No me gusto mucho como quedo el capitulo, mas por como quedo Adara y su aparición, pero tenia que apurarme aunque fuera un poco, si no les gusto avisen, no lo voy a cambiar pero igual xD. **

**Pero como regalo de ahora en adelante va a haber un "segmento especial". Una explicación de los tipos de magia que usan los protagonistas, ósea su magia "principal". Empecemos con uno de mis personajes favoritos, aquel yo catalogo como la vela humana… ¡Lykaios! (se escuchan aplausos salidos de la nada)**

**_Magia de Lykaios:_ Llamas negras del dios del inframundo, el fuego que incinera todo incluyendo el alma de sus victimas y no se detiene hasta que el creador de las llamas lo decide. El poseedor de esta magia puede convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en estas, también lanzar un rugido de fuego como si de un dragón se tratase y crearlo de la nada, en el punto que el decida. Otros hechizos o magia de fuego son inútiles contra este ya que se traga el fuego como si fuera aire y recupera energía. Es una tipo de magia tanto ofensiva, defensiva y de apoyo (esto ultimo usado por Lykaios cuando pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, revistiendo su cuerpo con el fuego negro). **


End file.
